Wanted: Everdeen
by undertheaegisof
Summary: Deep in the forests of Panem lives a group of heroic outlaws. In a world where an evil queen rules, this group does what they can to help the poor and suffering. The Prince wishes nothing more than to see his mother's reign end, and to find the woman of his dreams. The Queen wants nothing more than to catch this group of outlaws. The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins
1. Chapter 1

Katniss POV:

I stare down at the ground. It must be about thirty feet from the branch on which I am balanced. My bow is strung across my back and my grey eyes are trained on my target. A rich looking carriage approaches from the North. I can hear every move it makes. Four horses are pulling a rather extravagant carriage judging by the way the carriage moves across the bumps in the road there are three people within the carriage. That is why the left back wheel moves slightly off the ground over bumps. Five soldiers on horses surround the carriage, their armor clanks quietly, but not quietly enough to escape my trained ear. Two on each side and one making up the rear, if I take out the horses my men can do the rest. I peer around to make sure everyone is in place. I can hear the carriage approaching so I turn my eyes to Gale and give him the signal. I slip my bow off my back and grab two arrows and position them. The carriage comes into sight, just a few more feet. When it finally approaches the target I loose my arrows and quickly replace them. Within seconds all but one horse is down, and one soldier too, a horse landed on him. The shouts of the soldiers increase in volume as they try to maintain any form of order. A smirk plays upon my lips and I slip down the tree in silence. At the bottom I pull the hood of my cloak up to hide my face. After all I can't have them knowing who I am.

I arrive upon the scene to see my band of men tying up the last of the soldiers. The travelers are tied together and blindfolded. I give an approving nod to Gale, my right hand man. The others stand guard while Gale and I gather the loot. A few chests of fine clothes and a load of gold, this has been a good mission. Easy but still rewarding. All this would go far among the poor, starving and dying people of this land. I look over to the nobles and spit in their direction. How could thy not even care? How could they justify letting their people die just so that they could have the most expensive things, the biggest houses, and so much more. Things that shouldn't even matter. I've watched them. Perched outside of windows when they were having grand parties. Their security was nothing to me. I could slip past with ease and take things they wouldn't even miss, but things that would mean the difference between dying and living a few more days to hundreds of other people. They would hold grand feasts and throw out enough food to feed a small village and they wouldn't even think twice. Their outfits cost enough to feed a family for a year, and they wore a new one for every event. The thought enrages me. How they spend so much on themselves and don't even think twice about those who are dying not twenty miles from them. It's repulsive. They all are.

That is why I do what I do. They don't deserve to have the power to decide who lives and dies. So I took that power from them and I have taken it upon myself to do what they care not to do. I will feed their people. And for that I have become the most wanted criminal in the Kingdom of Panem. This cruel kingdom ruled by a cruel witch of a Queen. The world wasn't so bad when the old king was ruling. But he died years ago, I'm still betting that she killed him. But even when he was King the world was not a happy or just place. It was just a little bit better. No doubt it wouldn't get any better when the witch Queen's son became King. I'll bet he is every bit as horrible as his mother. She did raise him after all. I'll bet she has prepped him for years, making him into the perfect tool. To continue the world of misery she created.

Thankfully I am stealthy and evasive. They could never catch me, even if they wanted too. I may be the most wanted criminal in Panem, but my identity is completely unknown, and my favorite part… they think I'm a man. Ha! I chuckle silently to myself and see Gale look over at me knowingly. He knows what I am thinking, how entertaining I find it all. They think I am a man because of my father, the original Everdeen. No one has bother to check otherwise, no one has looked close enough. If they did they would notice I stand only about 5'9, and have a thin rather curvy frame. Even with my large cloak that much would be obvious, my shoulders are definitely the shoulders of a woman that much they could see.

Our haul is great and we trade what isn't gold at the black market, and whatever is left we trade at the borders of Panem. Panem borders the small kingdom of Silex. It is a wealthier nation, and since they are a different kingdom they won't get caught by the owners of the stuff they purchase from us. Silex is a few days travel from our hide out. But it is worth the trip. And from there we disperse the money to the corners of the land. To the people who need it… desperately. I used to go with them to deliver the gold to the villagers and the poor. But soon enough I realized it was too dangerous, my face could not be seen. My name could not be known. Simply I am known as Everdeen. I go by my last name, as it gives nothing away. My name is Katniss. But Gale and my band of men are the only people who know that. Because I trust them all with my life, as they trust me with theirs. They are also the only ones who know what I look like, besides my mother and my sister, who think I am simply a huntress who goes on far journeys to catch her prey and sell it all over the kingdom. Only these people know of my olive skin, striking silver grey eyes, and chocolate brown hair that hung always in a long braid down my back.

Gale is my right hand man and closest confidant. He was the first to join me in my mission. Other than him my main team was made up of Finnick Odair, Beetee McCallum, Chaff Anderson, Haymitch Abernathy (who has become almost a make shift father to me, a mentor, who affectionately and annoyingly calls me sweetheart), Cato Carter, Marvel Hall, Thresh Stoker, and the only other females in our group Rue Lewis and Madge Undersee who is very deadly with a knife. The men are all muscle but are all excellent fighters. Even as talented as they are, I am better. My father taught me to be the very best fighter and huntress that had ever lived; at least he said I was. He started me on this path, he tried to help others to the best of his ability, but nowhere near on the scale that I did, I took it to a whole new level. None of them had managed to best me in a fight; I was more cunning and tactic then brute force. However Rue had taught me how to fly silently and swiftly through the treetops, a skill that had saved me on more than one occasion.

As we are selling the last of the garments a thought pops into my head. I grab two different gowns; and trade them for new gowns of equal grandeur and shove them into my pack. A mischievous grin plays upon my lips and no one questions my actions. I know the look upon my face suggests that I have a plan and they will not question that. We begin our journey back to the hide out. We built it in the trees, about fifty feet in the air, in the thickest park of the forest. There are a total of six huts on platforms with rope bridges connecting them. Four of the huts are for sleeping, one is for storage and the other is just a general area. As the only women in the group Rue, Madge and I get the smallest hut to ourselves.

We meet in the main hut to discuss our next mission. The one I will need the dresses for. Their ears perk as I divulge my plan. Their eyes gleam with appreciation.

Haymitch speaks first, "Well done sweetheart!" This plan will not go into action for a few more months, until then everyone is free to return to their families. We will meet again in exactly three months time.

I see Prim's smiling face as I come into view. A few miles back in a small clearing I shed my hunter's clothes and my hooded cloak and stored them with my bow and arrows in a hollow log. I then don my peasants dress and let my hair fall into long waves down my back. Just like all peasant women wear it. I have to blend in after all.

"Katniss!" She shrieks as she runs towards me.

"I missed you little duck!" My she has grown; whenever I am gone I forget that my little sister is not so little anymore. She is nearly a woman, not the young girl I always see in my mind. She tells me of all that has happened since I last departed. When she tells of the gold that Darius brought from the mysterious Everdeen I smile and remember just how grateful I am that I can in someway provide for my family. Thankfully my father never divulged our true last name to them or else they would know who the mysterious Everdeen really was. To everyone else we were the Smithson's a common enough name that no one would question it. Four months with my sister and my mother passes far to quickly and soon I am back in the woods, once again donning my hunter's clothes and cloak and making the familiar trek to the hide out.


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta's POV

"Peeta!" The witch yells from down the hall. I hear her storming footsteps as she approaches my quarters. The doors are thrown open and I can see she is in quite a rage.

"You were supposed to be in the military meeting half an hour ago!" She slaps me upside the head, "No more dawdling! Get down there now!" She follows me out and once we reach the meeting room she and I take our seats around the table. Seneca Crane, head of the military stands from his seat and bows to my mother, the Queen, and myself.

"What news have you?" My mother asks him sternly.

"Two months ago Everdeen and his band of men struck again."

"Who fell victim to them this time?" She asks coldly.

"Ladies Glimmer and Clove, who were being escorted by Sir Plutarch and his personal soldiers. None of them were harmed, their horses were all killed but one. And only one soldier fell, merely out of coincidence as his horse landed on him. They took nearly everything, except that which they were wearing." A nervous pause is evident in his voice. "There is no sign of them, the items or where they might be. We have...umm…lost them…again."

My mother stands from her chair and begins yelling profanities and insults toward the 'useless' military that cannot seem to catch one single man and his group of followers. My mother is furious with Seneca and commands that he up the reward for whoever catches Everdeen. She demands that they find out something, anything that will lead them to him. Or even just to find out what he looks like. She demands some piece of useful information. She storms from the room and the meeting is adjourned. I make my apologies for my mother's behavior and everyone looks at me knowingly. Everyone knows that she is a horrid woman, and many of them still mourn the loss of my father, he was a good king. He tried and had so many plans to bring the kingdom wealth and prosperity, so that so many of our citizens would not have to die. I hope that when I become king I can continue his plans. His death is the only thing that halted his plans; my mother took over and changed everything. In her opinion our subjects must suffer, that is the only way they will learn to fear and respect us. Many suspect that my mother murdered my father to gain power; I'll admit I don't doubt it is a possibility. But there was no evidence. No way to know for sure.

I wander casually back to my chambers and back into my drawing room. Everywhere my dreams haunted me in these paintings and sketches. The same pair of eyes always staring back at me no matter whose face they were drawn on, sometimes all by themselves. Piercing silver grey eyes, that looked as harsh as a blade, but as beautiful and mysterious at the stars. Eyes which look right into my soul and back. Sometimes they accuse me of my shortcomings. For sitting by as the kingdom crumbled to ruin, for letting so many die when I could easily save them. Other times they look at me and stare deep into my soul. And other times they stare as if the owner of these eyes is watching me through my paintings. I do not know why I see these eyes, or whom they belong to. I only know, and how I know this I am not sure, that they belong to a woman. I have searched for this woman since the dreams began to plague my mind. I just know that she is a part of my destiny. But every woman I meet is not the owner of these eyes.

"Peeta?" A gentle knock comes to my door.

"Come in." I say without tearing my eyes from these paintings. Two pairs of heeled feet enter into my drawing room. One set heads toward the window and the other approaches directly behind me, I know these footsteps.

"Peeta." A soft female voice whispers as a delicate hand settles on my shoulder. "You can't keep staring at these paintings, you'll drive yourself insane." I turn to meet the green eyes of Annie Cresta a close friend of mine. I sigh and give her a half-hearted smile.

A voice calls across the room, "Your mother has sent us her to encourage you to find a wife." The sarcastic voice of Johanna Mason fills the room; I can practically see the hate seething from her voice.

I look to her and sigh, "Johanna, you know I can't." I turn back to the paintings.

Annie runs her through my hair, "Peeta you don't even know who these eyes belong to, or even if she exists." Her voice is soft and full of concern. "I'd hate to see you live out your life alone, searching for someone who isn't real."

"Annie, I can't explain it. But I just know, somehow I am connected to her. I see her eyes in my dreams. And sometimes I feel like I can see through them, as if I am seeing what she is seeing. She is my destiny. I don't know how, or what, or why but I do know that she is real and I have to find her."

Johanna rolls her eyes, "You know that makes you sound like a perfect lunatic."

"I think is it sweet!" Annie retorts, "It is so romantic!" She sighs and her hands clamp over her heart. But suddenly her attention is back on me, "What did you mean Peeta, when you said sometimes you see through her eyes?" I shake my head as I gather my thoughts, "I'm not sure, it's like in my dreams I see through her eyes. Mostly it is just a wooded forest that she walks through or a small cottage in the woods. I don't know what it means or what I am even seeing."

Johanna and Annie are my closest friends; male friends are hard to come by. All they think about is finding a wife, or fighting for our kingdom. At least that is all the men I know. I had one male friend once, Cato Carter; he was the nephew of Seneca Crane. But he disappeared many years ago. Still no one knows what happened to him. He has long been assumed dead. He was a good man, and an even better fighter. I find it hard to believe that anyone but Everdeen could have taken him down. Still in my gut I don't think that is what happened. Unlike my mother I do not believe that Everdeen is entirely bad, just a vigilante trying to do some good. He is the person I have the greatest respect for. He does what I cannot find the courage to do. He stands against my mother, and wins every time. How I wish I could meet him. Or even join him. But I know that it will never happen.

…:::…

I wake in a cold sweat; those eyes haunt my dreams again. Accusing me tonight for not standing up to my mother. I grab a cloak and head down to the training centers in the basement of the castle. I grab a sword and begin to release the tension built up in my body from the nightmare of last night. When it comes to weapons I am proficient in the ways of the sword. But other than that I am utterly hopeless. The sweat is rolling off my body but then tension is not yet gone. I make my way back to my chambers and wash my body of the layer of sweat. Morning will be here shortly so I find no reason to head back to my bed. Instead I dress for the day and head out to the balcony to enjoy the rare and beautiful sunrise. I lean on the railing and allow my eyes to float through the trees. A glint of silver catches my eyes, way up in the treetops. Had it not have been for first hints of sunlight I would have missed it. I look closer and my heart stops as I realize what I am looking at. A lone hooded figure is poised in the trees and beneath the hooded cloak are the eyes that have been haunting me. I blink and shake my head to make sure what I am seeing is real, but when I look back the trees are empty. A figment of my imagination. After all why would a woman be wearing a cloak and hiding in the trees. I sigh and sit down to watch the sunrise in all its breathtaking glory.

* * *

Katniss POV

It is a good thing the Prince wasn't looking very closely. A hooded figure in the treetops would certainly be a cause for alarm. But I had to do a quick stake out of the place. After all if this plan was to have any success I would need a flawless way out of the castle. After all who better to steal from than the Queen herself. Any piece of her jewels would feed the land for a few months. I could easily get a few pieces and feed them for a year. And that is what I will do. The Prince's ball is not a month away and I will attend as an anonymous guest, well rather as a noble woman from the Kingdom of Silex. A lucky coincidence that three invitations happened to have been misdirected, a low chuckle forms in my throat at the thought. The delivery boy never even realized what was picked from his bag. Since then I have obtained two outfits for my male counterparts, Gale and Finnick, who will accompany me as my escorts to the Prince's ball.

The week leading up to the ball we travel closer to the palace. Using what we have at our disposal we trim Gale and Finnick's hair and shave their faces clean. After all we can't very well have them looking like peasant ruffians. Rue obtains a few hairpins and a pearl hairpiece. The one thing we could not attain were shoes that I was able to move stealthily in. Thankfully the gown is enough to cover my usual boots. And so the day of our mission arrives. We take a much-needed bath in the river and are dressed in the finery we managed to get a hold of. Rue uses a combination of plant juices and the like to create a gel to slick back Gale and Finnick's hair. They look like true nobles. She fingers through my braid and combs out my hair. She parts it on the side and then swoops the larger section across my forehead, hiding the scar on my forehead; scars are something ladies do not have after all. She puts my hair in a few different braids and then pins them intricately on the back of my head. She finishes by placing the pearl headband on the center of my head. I look into the river and the woman staring back at me is a stranger. She is beautiful and noble. Nothing like me, but she will fool anyone who sees her.

We use some of our gold to buy three horses and saddles from a nearby village. And with that Gale, Finnick and myself ride towards the castle, the ball will be starting soon. Everyone else takes their place among the trees. Ready for our escape.

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Thank you for all who have reviewed and favorite/followed this story! I wrote this one about six months ago and finally decided to put it up. To be honest I have about 20 stories in the works on my computer and I just wish I could post them all but that would be far to crazy to keep up with. I hope you enjoy this one and check out my other stories!**


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta's POV

I stare into the mirrors in front of me and Portia finishes dressing me for tonight. The Prince's ball, what a joke, I know my mother hopes I will find a wife here tonight. But she will not be here, whoever she is. My hair is combed back, the natural curl of my hair only evident on the nape of my neck. Portia finishes the last hem on my pant leg and announces I am ready. My scheduled appearance is not for another twenty minutes, but I can hear the music and revelry already taking place in the ballroom. Effie arrives shortly to escort me to the ballroom. My mother takes my arm and the announcement is made from the other side of the grand doors. With the final words the doors open and we take our steps forward. Every man and woman bows as we enter the room and they rise to watch us descend the grand staircase to the ballroom below. The stairs we are descending connect to the balconies and sitting areas that surround the walls and overlook the dance floor below. As we reach the bottom of the stairs the crowd of people part for us. It is tradition for the King and Queen to have the first dance, but since my father is gone I have to fill in.

My mother and I twirl about the floor and when the dance is almost through she speaks to me, "Peeta dear, please do try and find a wife." Her voice is kind, but it is a false kindness. "I want to live to see my grandchildren." Just what she needed was young minds to mold to her evil ideals. I nod and smile at my mother, making false promises to do my best. She cares not for my ideas of destiny and love. I bow to my mother as our dance comes to an end and we part ways to mingle with our guest.

I make my way to Annie and Johanna, "You ladies look stunning," I say with a bow. I provide each of my dear friends with a dance and afterwards we sit and share punch. In the middle of our conversation I hear the doors to the ballroom open and I look to see who has dared to defy my mother by arriving late. Two exceptionally handsome men descend the stairs and I hear Annie and even Johanna gasp at their beauty. The one is tall with olive skin and bright grey eyes, they remind me slightly of the eyes in my dream. He has dark brown, nearly black hair, his features are hard and he has the build of a warrior. The man next to him has bronzed skin, and vivid green eyes, his hair is like copper but his features are rather soft. His is slightly shorter than his counterpart but equally as muscled. What distinguishes them is their ruggedness. Most men in this room are extraordinarily well groomed, soft and clean shaven. But these men carry themselves with a tough and robust air.

I look back to see my friends reaction to these men. Annie's cheeks are flushed red and she seems to need to fan her self with her hand. Johanna's eyes are opened wider than normal and her jaw is slack. I can tell these unknown men have had quite an effect on my dear friends.

"These must be the guests from Silex." I hear someone mutter behind me.

That would explain why no one here seems to know them and also why they are late. Annie's familiar gasp brings me back to the present situation.

"Peeta," she whispers my name so quietly I am sure no one but me hears. I flick my eyes to hers and she nods back towards the stairs, "Look." It is the only word she can manage to say, but her eyes tell me that behind me is something I need to see.

I turn my head back to the two gentlemen who have now reached the bottom of the stairs they turn their heads and I follow their gaze. At the top of the stair is a woman dressed in a fine red gown. Her chocolate brown hair in intricate braids complemented by a pearl hairpiece, she has a striking figure and walks with grace I didn't know what possible. It seems as though her feet do not touch the floor, she merely glides over it. She is beautiful indeed, one of the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on but then I see why she gasped. The woman opens her eyes to survey the room; they are a silvery gray like the harshness of steel, but with all the magic contained in the stars. Those eyes, how I know those eyes.

* * *

Katniss POV

Every eye in the room seems to be on Gale and Finnick as they descend the stairs and I can hear the gasps and see the blush forming on the cheeks of many women throughout the crowd. They do clean up very nice. They are indeed handsome men. When they reach the bottom I being to descend the steps. This room is grand indeed; I lift my eyes to take in its beauty and grandeur. I had never been anywhere so magnificent. Except for the woods of course. Natural beauty always outweighs man made beauty. Many and eye is on me as I scan the crowd, taking in every person, object and exit. I can feel the stares of many eyes but one comes particularly strongly. I turn my head searching for the origin and am met with a pair of eyes bluer than the sky and the ocean together, and with more depth, emotion and power. I find that I am looking into the eyes of the Prince; I had seen him before, but never this close. He truly was a handsome man; the rumors had not done him justice. His gaze upon me is strange and I cannot make out the emotion in his eyes. I tear my eyes away and return my focus to the mission at hand.

At the bottom of the stairs I take Gale's arm and make my way towards the witch Queen herself. I bow, though the feeling makes me sick.

"Your highness I apologize most earnestly for our tardiness. I assure you we meant no offence." She offers me a cold smile.

"You must be Lady Delly Cartwright of Silex."

"Yes your highness. And this is Edward and George, my escorts." We bow and take our leave of her. Finnick offers his hand and I take it, he walks me out to the dance floor and Gale begins to stride around the room. Surprisingly Finnick is a magnificent dancer.

"Where did you learn to dance?"

He leans in to whisper, "Cato taught me." He lets out a throaty chuckle, and I let a happy laugh peal out of my throat. The thought of Cato and Finnick dancing is almost too much to bear. He smiles and I return it with a genuine smile of my own. His voice is low and undetectable to the untrained ear when he says, "You are very pretty when you smile Katniss." I lightly tap his arm and the dance continues.

"Ok Finn, what do you see?"

"Two guards at every door, except the one near bottom right behind the stairs." I nod ever so slightly.

"We shall wait till the drinks have been passed and the toasts have been given. Then with the inebriation setting in we can make our move." The dance comes to an end and we bow to each other. Finn leads me to where Gale has stopped.

I see Gale's body tense as he sees something behind me. I do not turn instead I wait for a signal from him. Behind me someone clears their throat and I turn to see the blue eyes of Peeta Mellark, Prince of Panem.

* * *

Peeta's POV

She finishes talking to my mother and the bronzed escort takes her out onto the dance floor. They are both beyond graceful on the floor and many a couple stops to watch them dance. I notice that she is far more practiced than he; although he is graceful his footing is not confident. However she floats like a swan on water. Graceful and beautiful, magnificent and radiant.

I make my way to my mother, "Mother who is she?"

"Lady Delly Cartwright from the kingdom of Silex." She replies coolly. And with that she walks away again to mingle with other important figures. I return to Annie and Johanna. Both of them still seemed to be slightly overwhelmed. I notice Annie's eyes are locked on the bronzed man, he smiles as he talks to the beautiful Delly, she smiles back at him and she is breathtaking. He whispers something in her ear and I find myself wishing that I was in his place. Jealousy touches me at the way he holds her and whispers in her ear. Then a laugh rings from her throat, it is a beautiful sound and I find myself quite curious as to what he said to make her laugh. Their dance comes to an end and they walk towards the tall, dark man. I grab Annie and Johanna's hands and place them on my arms guiding them forward to where they stand.

The tall dark man takes notice of us, but when I reach them I clear my throat to get her attention. She turns to me and her eyes widen ever so slightly. The three of them bow deeply before me. When she returns her eyes to me I take my chance. "Lady Delly Cartwright of Silex it is an honor to meet you."

She shakes her head and with a slight smile, "No your highness the pleasure is all mine."

I take the time to introduce Annie and Johanna, "Ladies Annie Cresta and Johanna Mason." I gesture to each of them.

"A pleasure," she replies.

"Good sirs," I turn my address to the gentlemen, would you do my friends the honor of a dance?" The dark man says nothing instead leads Johanna silently to the floor.

However the other allows a charming smile to grace his lips, he takes Annie's hand in his and places a soft kiss upon it, "It would be my honor." His eyes never leave hers.

I turn to Delly and gaze into those grey eyes. "May I?" She places her delicate hand in my own and I lead her out to the floor. She is every bit as graceful as I imagined, her touch is soft and gentle. But there is a fire hidden behind her eyes, she is such a mystery. I find myself entirely captivated by her beauty and grace.

* * *

Katniss POV

I bow to the Prince as our dance is done. I regret having to part from his touch so soon. There is something about him that sends shivers down my spine and the spark humming through my veins. But I must tear myself away because I have a more important mission to focus on. And no matter how different he seems he is still a part of the royal family and a part of the problem I am trying to fix.

Gale and Finn are entirely lost in their partners; this part will have to be done alone. I make my way to the unguarded door and follow a series of hallways; hiding from guards and the like till I find my way to the Queen's chambers. Cato's instructions were good. How lucky that he used to come here often before he left to join me on my noble quest. Four guards block the door I need to get behind. I toss a rock down the hallway behind me and two of the guards breakaway to check the disturbance. I slink into the shadows and wait for them to pass as they do I silently approach behind them and use my fingers to pinch just the right nerves to send them into unconsciousness. I drag them off to the shadows where they won't be seen immediately. I wait patiently for the next two guards to come looking and use the same approach. I grab the keys off of them and make my way to the door. It unlocks with a loud clunk but there is no one around to hear it.

I slide quietly through the door and make my way to the location of the jewels. The chest is in a room off the side of the bedchamber. I see a few pieces that have a light coating of dust. These ones won't be missed, at least not right away. I grab them a lift the skirt of my dress tucking them into the pouch strapped to my leg. But before I make my way out I hear the four guards return and start searching the room. Shoot! I hide behind the door to the room and wait for them to peer in and check. I hear them leave the room and I dash for the window. Scaling the side of the building I make my way over to a window that leads into the hallway. This is a lot more difficult in a dress than I had intended. I hear a group of soldiers marching my way and I duck behind a curtain. They pass oblivious to my presence, discussing how something isn't quite right in the Queen's chambers. When they are passed I make my way back to the door to the ballroom and slip through unnoticed. For a palace this place needs better security. That was far too easy. I smirk, as I think of exactly how easy it was, not even a real challenge.

I make my way around the couples on the dance floor and nod to Gale and Finnick, indicating that we need to get going. Gale leaves Johanna Mason with a wink and a kiss on the hand. And Finnick leaves Annie Cresta with a lingering kiss on the cheek. We begin to make our way up the stairs and out the door but my hand is taken hold of by another and I turn to see whom it belongs to.

Peeta, shoot. "May I have the pleasure of seeing you again Lady Cartwright?" Think fast Katniss! I scold myself.

"I'm sorry your highness but I must return to my home without delay." And with that I spin on my heel to catch up with Gale and Finnick. We reach the horses without a hitch and ride out to the rendezvous point. Success is very sweet.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay. I put all of my stories on a temporary hiatus last wee because I was in vacation and decided to write a vacation story. If you are interested check out _Down in Mexico._ My stories will continue now. Also check out my preview for an upcoming story, _Invisible to the Touch._ Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Peeta's POV

It has been a month since the Prince's ball and my mind has been occupied with nothing else but Lady Delly Cartwright. How beautiful she was in that red dress that hugged her curves in just the right way. The elegant way in which she held herself. How she smelt like the forest. But there was something off about her, not in a bad way, just mysterious. She disappeared for a while. Somewhere in the room I assume. I searched for her but did not see her. Then she was in a bit of a rush to leave. I guess she was needed at home rather quickly. But my mind could think of nothing else but her and her eyes that were so much more potent in reality.

That is what lead me to make the decision to, along with Annie and Johanna who were more than smitten with her escorts, travel to the kingdom of Silex to ask her for her hand in marriage. I had found the girl of my destiny and I was not going to let her disappear. We decided to take Annie's carriage, as it is less conspicuous than my own. Naturally an armed guard of ten accompanies us.

The horses begin to grow uneasy I notice. But Darius assures us there is nothing to fear. This is a safe part of the woods he tells us. We continue on a little further but then all hell breaks loose. Something lands in the side of the carriage with a thump and the front wheel jams and breaks loose. A few of the horses have been shot down and the others are running in panic. In the midst of the chaos I look out the window to see what knocked off the wheel. Arrows. My heart sinks…I know this sign.

"Everdeen." I whisper. I recognize those arrows, the same ones we find at every attack. Annie and Johanna are shaking in fear, Annie more than Johanna—she is a pretty tough girl.

"Do you think the rumors are true? That he rapes or kills those whom he steals from."

I shake my head. "No Annie all he does is steal. He's never hurt anyone in all the years we've been tracking him."

The chaos outside has subsided so I chance a look out the window, the side of my head is met with what I can only assume is a fist. I hear Annie scream before it all fades to black.

When I come to my head is pounding and I can feel my hands are bound and my body is bound to a tree. All of my possible weapons have been removed. I notice Annie and Johanna are tied to trees not far from me. They seem to be all right. Annie has tears on her face and Johanna looks determined. I look around the destruction and notice that many are wearing hooded cloaks. Except for a young dark skinned girl, a scruffy looking older man, a very dark skinned boy, and a man around his thirties with white blonde hair. Three figures are huddled near each other on the opposite end. They are arguing, two of them are very tall, but the third is actually very tiny. They disperse not long after and the smallest of the three bends to pick something off the ground, a bow. Then he walks to the carriage and pulls out the arrows. Realization sinks in…that's him! That is the legendary Everdeen.

* * *

Katniss POV

Crap! And various other phrases of frustration is all that runs through my head as I see who inhabits the carriage, the Prince and the ladies that had smitten Gale and Finnick. Gale and Finnick get the hint and cover their faces but for some reason Cato does too. I shoot him a questioning glance and he tells me that he and Peeta used to be friends. Oh this is just getting all kinds of complicated.

I notice that the girls have been tied to trees. I feel bad, for Annie looks terribly frightened. Peeta is still unconscious, and I know it is crazy but seeing his unconscious form hunched over against the tree makes me want to run over and protect him. I'm not sure what has come over me but I have a feeling it isn't good…

I motion for Gale and Finnick to join me.

"What are we supposed to do with them? The whole guard has run off and we can't leave them here!" Finnick states.

"Yea Finn but they'll recognize you two in a second and by association me! He is the Prince! I am number one on his list of people to get rid of."

Gale brings forth the only rational solution. "We'll just have to take them to the hideout till we can get it sorted."

Gale grabs Beetee and Haymitch and tells them to blindfold and deafen them somehow. As he walks away I bend down and grab my bow, then I walk to the carriage to retrieve my arrows. A familiar gaze is upon me and I turn my head slightly in my cloak to gaze back. What am I going to do?

…:::…

We leave them in the hut where Gale, Finnick, and Thresh usually sleep. Their ears are unplugged and their blindfolds removed. I'm standing outside the hut listening to them talking. Meaningless chatter, but I can tell he is trying to cheer them up. I signal for the rest of the band to come over. I had run over the questions I needed Haymitch to ask them. Everyone enters and I follow in last. I can see Peeta putting on a brave face from underneath my hood. I need to see his face, to interpret his answers. I've learned to read people really well. Haymitch stands directly in front of Peeta and he removes his hood. Now only Cato, Finnick, Gale, Thresh and myself have our hoods up. Haymitch kneels in front of him and Peeta looks up at him defiantly.

Surprisingly Peeta speaks up first, "Whatever you plan on doing, it won't work, and my mother won't pay you anything to get me back. She cares nothing for me."

"Now your highness…may I call you Peeta…after all who really needs all that fancy talk out here anyways. Capturing you was just happy coincidence."

"Then why?" Peeta asks, very confused.

"Simple Peeta, we take from rich cods like yourself and distribute the wealth to those who need it and deserve it. We do what you and your nobles are to selfish to do." Haymitch spits the last sentence at him. Peeta's face contorts with guilt and sorrow, the truth of Haymitch's statement affecting him greatly.

"Now Peeta you are going to tell us exactly where you were headed. Were you seeking out Everdeen? A scouting party? Is there someone tracking you?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything!" Peeta allows a hard scowl to cross his face, it appears wrong on his soft face. Steps approach me and Cato stands behind me, close enough to whisper in my ear.

"Let me try this one boss. He and I were close. He'll tell me anything." I nod. If he wishes to reveal his identity that's his choice. Cato strides forward and taps Haymitch on the shoulder. Haymitch moves aside for him.

"Peeta," Cato begins, "I'm going to need you to talk to me."

"What the hell makes you think I would talk to you?" Cato pulls back his hood and the three captives gasp. Annie stands to her feet and Finnick moves to intercept her if anything should happen. She walks slowly to him, tears flowing down her cheeks. Her fingers tremble as she reaches out to lightly touch his face.

"Cato," she gulps, "but I…you…everyone thinks you are dead." Cato takes the small frail woman in his arms and she leans into him.

"I know Annie, I'm sorry. But I had to go, I couldn't live that way anymore." He whispers into her hair. Johanna doesn't say a word, she just glares at him, but Peeta has a tear in the corner of his eyes. Cato releases Annie and goes to kneel down in front of Peeta and claps him on the back. Peeta gives him a heartbreaking smile.

"Peeta, man, I need to know if people are following you, if there is anyone tracking us. Please man, if any one finds us my uncle will kill me. And besides, I know how much you always respected Everdeen for doing what he does. If people catch us then there is no one who can help everyone. Please man."

He respects me? Confusion flows through me. Peeta glances around the room.

"Cato is he here?" He asks as he scans the hooded figures in front of him.

Cato hesitates, "I can't say."

"Why not?" He nearly whines.

"Come Peet. You know Everdeen is the most wanted criminal in Panem. He can't exactly let you know anything about him. You're the Prince for goodness sake!''

"I know man but I just want to say something to him."

"Ok man I'll let you know, Everdeen is here, but let's just pretend it is me, ok?"

"Ok I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of my subjects. For doing what I was to weak to do. For caring for my people in a way I only wish I could."

"Ok man, now can you please answer our questions." Peeta hesitates and chews on his bottom lip a little. For reasons unknown to me I find it oddly attractive. I shake my head to rid my mind of these thoughts. Now is not the time to let my hormones act up. My body is betraying me; I've never had this problem before. What is it about this guy…he's the freaking' prince! I push the thoughts far into the recesses of my mind.

"Ok, there is no one following us, or tracking us. We weren't coming here in search of Everdeen. Although someone will be soon. My mother was furious when she realized that Everdeen had gotten into the castle during the ball. She had every guard interrogated and the four guards were imprisoned and are probably about to be executed."

A lump forms in my throat, I was always very careful not to kill, I just wanted to help, but here I was responsible for four deaths. My fists clench in anger at that witch.

"Anyways when she found out the guards never saw or heard anything. The whole castle was searched; there was no sign of a break in anywhere. He was invisible. She raised the bounty on his head to double what it was before."

Shit.

"So you might want to be more careful." He once again glances around the room. No doubt trying to figure out who I am. Thankfully with all these burly guys I am the last one he'll suspect.

"Then Peet what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Well you must know then that mother has been pushing me to marry. Well I found her Cato. The girl I always dreamed of." He glances nervously around the room. "You know…that girl." He puts special emphasis on the word that.

Cato looks puzzled. Peeta's expression is one of pure discomfort. I wonder why.

Suddenly Cato's face lights in recognition and Peeta's changes to pleading.

But Cato doesn't seem to notice, "You mean the girl with the eyes that you are always painting! You mean she was actually real?" Peeta looks embarrassed.

Haymitch chooses now to speak up, "What on earth is this crazy-ass talking about?" Peeta's eyes seem to warn Cato to shut up. But Cato has never been one for hints.

"Yeah for years he's seen these eyes in his dreams, some girl's eyes. And he paints them all the time." Realization dawns on his face and he looks at Peeta in horror, but for some reason his eyes flicker to me.

"You found her?" Cato's voice is almost a squeak.

"Yea I was heading out to find her and ask her to be my wife."

"Who is she? Where did you meet her? Come on man I need to know! You've been looking for her for forever! Wait why are Annie and Jo with you?"

Annie suddenly giggles and says, "Oh Peeta can I tell it?" Her sudden out burst doesn't faze Peeta and Cato so I assume that it is natural for her. Cato smiles at her as she continues.

"It was at the Prince's ball. She was gorgeous! Her beauty was so exotic! Oh and her hair was like pure chocolate, and her skin was flawless. She was stunning. Oh how jealous I was when I first laid eyes upon her. Cato and her eyes were just like he painted them. She was so elegant, Cato, and so graceful. It was almost like she floated everywhere she went. Oh and her gown was beautiful. Anyways when she walked down the stairs Peeta couldn't take his eyes off of her! And when they danced it was so incredible, they looked so good together and everyone stopped to look. But they were so immersed in each other that neither of them noticed!" Is that true? I try to remember, but all I can think of was how nice it felt when I was dancing with him. Dammit.

"And she had the most gorgeous escorts! I mean wow! Even Jo was blushing! Can you believe it Cato?!" Jo scowls and rolls her eyes.

Cato takes this moment to allow his immature side out."Wow Jo! Someone managed to get your knickers in a twist huh?" She knees him in the leg. I imagine if her hands were free she would have punched him. He lets out a hearty chuckle.

"So Jo what did he look like?"

Annie takes over again. "Oh Cato he was really tall and handsome, dark hair and grey eyes, and very muscular. But Cato the other man, George I think he said his name was, he looked like a god! His skin so tanned and his hair was like copper, and his eyes, Cato they were the most amazing shade of green!" You'd think she'd forgotten we were even here as she gushed about to men that happened to be in the room. I just know Finnick's face is cracked into a ridiculous smile.

"Annie, I love you, but frankly I do not care what they looked like," Cato interrupts, "what else about this girl? What of her name?" His voice has a hint of panic. I know what's coming but still I don't expect it.

"Lady Delly Cartwright from Silex."

Shit!

Everyone looks my way. I must have said that out loud.

"Wait a second!" Marvel pipes up, "Delly Cartwright isn't a brunette! She's blonde haired and blue eyed like all the other nobles!"

Finnick punches him in the gut, Marvel may be a great fighter but he wasn't very bright.

"What?" Peeta growls, "But if that is true then who the hell did I meet?"

"I can't tell you that man." Cato says sternly.

"Please Cato I need to find her."

"Trust me on this man, she isn't someone you want to find."

"Why not?"

Cato looks to me, "She'll only break your heart man."

"You know who she is?" Peeta stands to his feet and gets right up in Cato's face.

"To be fair man I only recently figured it out."

"Cato you need to help me find her," he pleads.

"I'm sorry Peet I can't do that."

Peeta's hands suddenly come loose and he shoves Cato to the floor and lands a punch on his jaw. Gale runs to grab hold of him but Peeta shoves Gale off his back. Gale hits the ground and his hood falls to the floor. Johanna and Annie gasp in unison at the recognition of Gale.

The girls just stand with mouths open but Peeta's eyes are calculating. He is putting things together. This is not going to end well. But I can't interfere.

Peeta suddenly speaks up, "It was all a cover to make sure Everdeen could sneak in! She was a pawn in his cruel plan. I swear if he hurts her I'll kill him!"

"Peeta relax. She's fine. She had no idea what was going, and she was returned safely to her family. She did it just for the money." Cato is really grasping at straws here.

"I demand to speak with Everdeen!" Cato glances discreetly at me and I nod.

"He's not a talker. So don't expect him to say anything." And with that everyone leaves. I cross my arms and lean against the wall.

"You're Everdeen? I expected you to be...well taller, bigger."

I remain silent.

"He wasn't kidding, are you going to say anything?"

I shake my head slowly.

"Then I have something to say. I would like to join you."

What? He wants to do what?

"I know it makes no sense but my mother is cruel and horrible and her reign needs to end. I think you are the only one who can do it. I only told Cato part of the truth. I really was searching for you. I need your help to overthrow my mother and set Panem back on the right path. I beg for your help."

I stand in silence and after a while I leave the hut. I motion for Annie and Johanna to be brought back into the hut.

Everyone gathers in the common hut and I tell them what Peeta has proposed.

**Author's Note: Hey all! Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta's POV

What a mysterious character. Everyone always talks about Everdeen like he is some tall and incredibly muscular man. Instead he is...well…short. At least for a man. His stature is nothing to be feared yet still he has a powerful presence. And he wouldn't even say anything to me. I hope he accepts my proposal, I know he is the only one who can remove my mother and her court from power.

And then there was the whole matter of finding out that Delly Cartwright is actually not Delly Cartwright. It hurts my mind to trying to understand it. Who was she really and where was she? Also how did she come to be involved with these ruffians? But more than that is she ok. Something still doesn't add up though, if she really was involved in Everdeen's plan then there was no way she was just let go. So what really happened to her?

I look over to Jo; she seems to be very distraught after finding out that she had been smitten with a criminal. Annie is chewing on her bottom lip.

"Peeta? Do you think George is here too?"

"Annie, I don't think his name is really George." I smile sympathetically.

"He was so sweet Peeta. Do you think he was lying to me?" She looks heart broken. I nudge my shoulder against her. There is nothing I can say because right now I just don't know.

* * *

Katniss POV

Everyone wants to see that witch of a Queen fall. But how do we know we can trust them. The argument is long and heated. Gale and Haymitch are in utter refusal. Cato and Marvel think that should definitely trust them and take this opportunity. I myself will not trust them. They cannot know who I am, especially not the Prince. His family had been hunting my family for two generations now. First my father and now me. Although what they didn't know was that they had killed the original Everdeen and now there was a new one. However I have been far more of a nuisance than my father ever was.

We ended up taking a vote Haymitch, Gale, Madge and I voted no. But everyone else voted yes. Since all votes were equal and their votes outnumbered ours, yes was our answer. But no I wouldn't agree to trust them. Not only was he a royal, but also some how he knew more about my appearance then anyone outside of the group had ever known. I still don't know how he did it, but it is more reason not to trust him.

Finnick has been silent the whole day so after the meeting I nudge him on the shoulder, "What's troubling you Finn?"

"I really like her Kat. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She's different than most women I know," I snicker considering the only women he knows are Rue, Madge and myself. Rue is like a little sister to everyone here. Madge is sweet, but terrifying. She is only here fore revenge against the Queen for killing her fiance. And Finn and I consider each other family.

"I'm serious Kat. Now she'll only think I am a lousy criminal."

I give him a small smile, "I always knew you were a big ol' softie Odair. Just be careful all right? We can't afford to take any risks." He gives me a smile and heads over to his old hut. I see Gale drag Peeta from the hut and down to the forest floor to begin training. I lean over the edge and observe. He turns out to be a truly incredible fighter. I find myself curious as to who would win if I took him on. I already know it would be me but I feel like it would still be an interesting fight.

He's definitely had lots of training. As the training continues the temperature continues to rise. The men all collectively remove their shirts in the heat of the day. Even the shelter of the trees can't keep out the heat of the sun. My heart does a strange flutter at the sight of Peeta's shirtless form. He is incredibly well defined, his pale skin flawless as it stretches across his rolling muscles. _Oh my..._ As if he can feel my eyes upon him he and the others look up towards me. Thankfully my hood still shields my identity from him.

Jo and Annie have agreed, very willingly, to live here with us and join our newly formed rebellion. Their fancy ball gowns have been replaced with huntresses clothing. They have started training as well. It turns out Jo is ruthless and has incredible talent with an ax. She is pretty vicious, and not very lady like. Annie however has started cooking for us. They have all made excellent editions to our gang and hopefully by the time I return from my journey home they will be fully adjusted.

I take my leave that night after everyone had gone to bed. Only Gale knows where I have gone. Thankfully I live not half a days journey from our camp. About a mile outside of the camp I find my hollow log and change my outfit. I make it to the cabin just as the sunlight breaks through the trees. Prim and mom are still asleep. I put the basket of berries on the counter along with the animals I caught and skinned last night.

Prim bounds down the stairs, "Katniss! You're back!" She hugs me tightly.

"Hey there little duck. I'm only here for the day. But I have something I need to tell you. Come for a walk with me."

We wander through the woods, Prim constantly picking wild flowers. She breaks the silence.

"Katniss what did you want to talk to me about?" I have to tell her. I'll be gone for who knows how long this time. I may not even make it back. This is going to be our most risky mission ever, and by far our most important.

"Prim I've been lying to you. I don't go on long hunting trips. You know of Everdeen?"

Shock crosses her face. "You joined Everdeen? Is that where you always are? Oh my goodness Katniss! What is he like? Is he handsome? Is he nice? Oh he is isn't he! I'll bet he's really romantic. Oh! Are you in love?"

"Prim!" I stop her ridiculous rampage.

"Sorry Katniss. He is just everyone's hero. The whole kingdom loves him. Everyone wants to know who he is."

"In a way I did join Everdeen. There is something dad never told you and mom. Our last name isn't Smithson. It's Everdeen." Her jaw drops to the forest floor.

"Dad is Everdeen? But he's dead. Isn't he?" Her eyes grow sad and hopeful.

"No Prim...Dad did die, but he was the original Everdeen, just not the one you know as the legendary Everdeen. I'm Everdeen."

She looks like she is about to faint. "How…what…how?"

I take her little hands in mine and tell her the tale. "Prim, Dad went by the name Everdeen when he illegally hunted to provide for us. He changed our family name so that he wouldn't get caught. Then he started to steal little things, and stuff like that to help others that came across his path. He always kept it small, but still enough to get noticed. After he died I took on the name and started stealing more from the rich people. Dad taught me everything he knew. The reason everyone thinks Everdeen is a man is because of Dad. But I didn't change it or correct anyone because I had to keep my identity a secret. Only you and my band of men know this. So you have to keep it a secret. You can't say anything. Anyways we are going now to overthrow the evil Queen. The Prince himself came to us begging us to help him. I don't know how long I will be gone. And if I don't come back I just needed you to know."

"Oh my goodness Katniss you are the most wanted person in all of Panem! Oh and you are a hero! Every one talks about you all the time! Oh my goodness! Can you please tell me all about your adventures? Oh and the band of merry men!"

"The band of merry men?"

"Yeah that's what people have started calling all the men who help Everdeen."

"Oh they won't be happy about that name." I chuckle. "Well there is Gale, he is my right hand man. Finnick, he is a joker and a flirt. He is very attractive and he knows it. But he is a good guy. Then there is Haymitch; he's really taken over the father and protector roll. He looks out for me, you'd love him. There's Cato he was military commander Crane's nephew but he left to fight with us. He is a great fighter. Thresh is really intimidating but he is just hiding his kindness. Marvel is a bit of an airhead. There's not a lot going on up there. Chaff is quiet and keeps to himself. Beetee is brilliant and makes all our weapons and thinks out a lot of the logistics of our missions. I also have a few girls. Rue is incredibly stealthy and hard to catch. She taught me how to basically fly through the trees. And Madge is terrifyingly good with knives but she is a real sweetheart. I trust them with my life."

"Oh I would love to meet them. Now you said the Prince came to you. What is he like? Is he as handsome as everyone says?"

"Yeah Prim he is. I have something to tell you. I need your advice." So I tell her all about how Peeta dreams about my eyes and paints them. And how he apparently fallen for me at the ball.

"Oh that is so romantic! Katniss you could marry him and become Queen! Oh it's like a fairytale!" Her voice is dreamy and her eyes are far away.

"Prim this is serious! I am the most wanted criminal in Panem as well as a mere commoner. He is the Prince, that makes the whole thing impossible. I swore a long time ago to hate the nobles and the royals. I can't give in because he is attractive. Nor do I want to. I cannot trust him, not yet at least. What if this is all just a trap for me Prim? I cannot be so easily swayed. I have to keep my guard up just in case he tries to pull something."

She smiles and allows me to change the topic. We wander the woods together; Prim asks constant questions about my adventures. It is so nice to talk to her about it, especially because she is so in awe and so proud that I am her sister. I have dinner with my mother and Prim and once again settled into my old bed. The next morning I shoot a few things that day for my mother and Prim then departed back for the hide out. I would make it back near sunset.

As I traverse the woods, I sing to myself, songs that my father taught me. We used to sing together all the time. My hair flows around my shoulders and I cannot wait to braid it back. I also cannot wait to get out of this dress. It is so much more constricting than my hunting clothes. As I near the hollow tree I hear a loud set of footsteps approaching. I assume it is Haymitch since I've often found him out here just wandering in a drunken haze whenever he manages to find liquor. I turn around to confront my drunken mentor. But am met with an unexpected sight, deep blues eyes wide with shock.

**Author's Note: Hello readers! I'm sorry about the wait. I have been very busy. It's the end of the semester and I have papers, projects and finals all looming on the horizon. I can't promise that updates will be regular but I will try. I'll be very busy all through April. Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Peeta's POV

She is here!

Right in front of me.

My heart is beating a million miles a minute as her gray eyes meet with mine. She is even more beautiful than I remember. My mind had not done her justice.

Shock crosses her face and she turns to run the other way. She is quick on her feet but my legs are longer and her dress inhibits her running. I quickly catch her arm and hold it tightly.

"Please wait.'' I say in my softest and most gentle voice. "I can't stop thinking about you." Her whole body is tense and she is poised to run the minute I let go. She doesn't look inclined to speak anytime soon.

"I know you were working with Everdeen. I know you aren't really Delly Cartwright. Please I need to know who you are."

"I can't tell you that. I'm sorry." She responds, her voice is hard.

"What are you doing out here in the woods." I question.

"I…umm… was lost." She stumbles over her words.

"Do you need help finding your way back?" Maybe I'll be able to gain new insights about her.

"No!'' she replies quickly.

"You are so mysterious." I mumble.

"I'm sorry your highness but I really must beg you to let me go." She pleads.

I turn her and grip her hands. "I can't do that miss. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Your eyes are all I see when I close mine." This is true, for years her eyes have plagued my mind. "Your beauty has captivated me completely." Her eyes are boring into mine the way they always do in my dreams. I am mesmerized, without thinking I lean my head forward and hold her gaze steadily. Her eyelashes flutter and her breathing hitches. Just as our lips are about to connect she pulls back.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I just can't."

I notice the sun is beginning to set, if I don't leave now I won't make it back to camp before the sun sets completely.

"You need somewhere to stay tonight. Come with me." I grab her hand and lead her away. I keep our pace quick.

She tugs at my hand protests. "I can't, please let me go."

"I am not leaving you out here tonight." I continue pulling her along behind me, and panic grows on her face. I wonder why, what has is causing this fear? When we reach the camp the sun is minutes away from setting and they already lit a fire in the center of the clearing that lies below the huts in the trees. As we walk into the clearing everyone's eyes look our way in shock.

Katniss POV

My heart is still running wild from the moment he found me in the woods. And almost kissing him didn't help, especially after he said such wonderful things. And now it is beating harder than before as we near the camp. _How are we going to play this one off? _He has a tight grip and there is no way to get away from him now. As we break into the clearing all eyes fall on us. Two female sets of eyes are open wide with recognition and happiness. The rest are wide with shock and horror. They are thinking the same thing, what are we going to do? Marvel and Thresh aren't in the clearing so they must be gathering firewood.

"Oh Peeta you found her!" Annie shrieks.

Peeta's face breaks into a smile as he looks down at me. His eyes are full of emotion. My heart flutters. Why does he have this effect of me? I hear footsteps and laughter approaching from the west side of camp. As Thresh and Marvel take in the scene in front of them Thresh's eyes begin to mirror the rest. But before he can't stop him Marvel greets us. "

"Hey Peeta! Hey Katniss!" As my name leaves his lips I see the realization cross his eyes.

I allow myself a fleeting glance at Peeta. His eyes are growing cloudy with confusion. I can see that he is taking in the horror on everyone's faces.

"Katniss?" He looks at me. "Your name is Katniss?"

I smile weakly and nod.

"But how?" He glances around the fire making eye contact with all the panic ridden faces. "What is going on here?!"

Nobody makes a move to say anything.

"I demand to know what is going here!"

"I don't know what you are talking about son." Haymitch pipes up. "We are just all surprised to see…this girl we've heard so much about."

"But Marvel knew her name…"

"Uhh… we grew up in the same village." Marvel tries to add to our cover.

"But you said there aren't any villages for miles. And she was wandering in the woods. Something is not right there is something you aren't telling me."

I look over and notice Finnick still has his face covered with his hood. He still hasn't confronted Annie. The sun has set and the fire is now our only source of light. Tension is thick in the air as everyone sits down to eat.

An hour of awkward silence passes before Peeta speaks up again. "Wasn't Everdeen supposed to be back before sunset?" Everyone sits straighter and the tension doubles. "Shouldn't we be worried? What if he was caught? My mother's soldiers could have caught him! Shouldn't we go looking for him?"

"Oh I'm sure Everdeen is fine. He probably just…" Gale says. There is a long pause as Gale can't think of anything to say.

"See that's my point. From the pause I can see that Everdeen is never late like this. And all the tension in this atmosphere I know you are all worrying."

We all spread out to search the forest. I try to make my way over to where my clothes and bow are hidden but when I get there they are gone. Crap! No, no, no! This can't be happening. I run back to the fire and wait for everyone to return. Peeta is the last to arrive and he is holding a bundle in his arms.

"Guys I found Everdeen's bow, arrows, and cloak. I think he is in serious trouble. What are we going to do?"

Finnick comes to stand beside me then he mumbles, "I don't think we can keep this up much longer Kat." I allow a glare to slip his way.

"Can't keep what up much longer… Kat." Johanna's voice drips with venom behind us. She approaches from the shadows of the forest. Peeta came over at the sound of Johanna's voice.

"What's going on Jo?" She glares suspiciously and says, "This one whispered something about how they couldn't keep something up much longer."

Peeta's questioning eyes land on Finnick and I.

"What the hell is going on here?" His voice is raised which is odd; I have yet to hear him do that. By the looks of it he doesn't raise his voice often because Johanna's eyes are shocked.

"Don't make me ask this again. What the hell is going on here?"

Finnick looks at me from underneath his cloak. "Sorry Kat." Finnick throws back his hood and Annie's gasp is heard throughout the camp. "I'm sorry Annie." He smiles at her. "Ok so this is how it is. Everdeen is fine. We all know where he is. There is no need to panic. Unfortunately I can't tell you who he is or anything like that. However we do need to get Katniss here," He gestures to me, "out before Everdeen arrives. He'll be furious if he sees her here. Please don't ask for to many details I can't explain to in-depth until I know you better. I need to know if we can trust you first. I'm sure you understand after all he is most wanted person in Panem." Peeta's expression is puzzled but he nods and seems to accept it.

"But I will tell you this…" Finnick's eyes dart quickly to mine before leaning close to Peeta and speaking quietly. Thankfully I've trained my ears to pick up on even the slightest sound and so it is not difficult to overhear. "Everdeen is… in love….with Katniss." I have to hold back a choked laugh. Finnick is trying to cover our tracks but still this cover story is quite ridiculous. "I'm sorry. He's very protective of her. He works hard to keep her hidden and protected. He'd be furious if he found out she'd been wandering the woods alone, especially if he found out she'd been here…that you had found out about her. We must get her out of here. Now."

Finnick escorts me out into the woods and I change back into my proper outfit. Finnick leaves before me and then after what felt like an hour I returned to the camp. Everyone was still sitting around the fire. Happy chatter filled the air, and I was greeted as I approached the fire. My hood still pulled far over to cover my face. I never approach the fire. Just standing far enough away to feel the heat. I notice that Johanna isn't sitting near the fire. She must have gone to bed. Everyone else is still awake. Finnick is sitting beside Annie and they both look blissful. He must have explained everything to her. He's holding her hand and she has rested her head on his shoulder. They looked good together, and Finnick had rarely looked this happy. He's falling hard and fast for her; I just hope she is too.

I climb the ladder and retreat to the smallest hut, alone. It's strange sleeping without Rue and Madge. But everyone agreed that for appearances it would be best to have me alone. I lie on my cot and wish for sleep.

Peeta POV

Finnick leads the beautiful, and even more mysterious, Katniss from the camp and returns shortly afterwards. She can't be far away.

The news that she is with Everdeen, belongs to him, makes my heart ache. I had momentarily allowed myself to believe that I had found her. Finally found her…and that she could possibly be mine. I felt something in the time we spent together at the ball and I could've sworn she did too. I'd let myself get swept up into the fantasy that she could possibly feel or come to feel the same way I do for her. Now I know that will never be. She is Everdeen's and I need his help. He is my only hope against my mother.

The murmurs around the camp pull me from my despair. I follow the eyes of the others and see the cloaked figure coming into camp. Everdeen has returned.

He strides purposefully into the camp, his brown boots flicking out from his cloak. His cloaked head nods in acknowledgement before he scales the rope ladder to the huts above. His bow and quiver slung over his shoulder. He disappears into his hut.

When the fire dies down we all head up the ladder ourselves and retire to our huts. Everdeen has the smallest hut to himself. The girls have their own hut and the rest of us are split between the remaining two sleeping huts. I am rooming with Finnick, Gale and Thresh. It's strange…these rowdy men who wrestle like brothers and laugh together. It is so different from the cold walls and loneliness of the castle. This group feels like a family. It's comforting to be around that again.

I fall asleep with a smile on my face, feeling comfortable and happy for the first time in so long. The blackness surrounds me and pulls me into a contented sleep.

"Get up." A voice grunts as a boot nudges me in the side. I groan and sit up. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Gale stands over me, hovering as he waits for me to stand.

"There's a carriage on the north road. We need to intercept it. We have to leave now." He says sternly.

"We?" I ask quizzically.

"Yes we." He grunts and nearly rolls his eyes. "You wanted to join Everdeen. This is what joining Everdeen means. Now get up. We must hurry." With that he tromps from the hut.

I mentally slap myself. Of course this is what it means to join Everdeen! I knew that. I must have seemed so stupid.

I pull on my tunic and boots, they are much scratchier and worn that what I am used to but I have never felt more comfortable. They are freeing and unrestrictive. They remind me what I am now fighting for. Freedom.

I slide down the ladder and turn to face the group. Gale and Everdeen stand away from the group, close together, and heads bowed in discussion.

Johanna, Madge, Thresh, Chaff, Haymitch, Cato and Marvel are all standing around sharpening weapons or grabbing bags.

Finnick and Annie are standing chest to chest. Her hands resting on his shoulders, his are gripping her forearms. They both wear dopey grins as they stare into each other's eyes.

Beetee and Rue will stay back with Annie. Beetee plans to work on the strategies for overthrowing the Queen. Rue will help Annie gather foods and such for dinner.

"Alright let's go." Gale snaps. Everdeen is already striding towards the horses tied up outside of the camp.

Gale pulls Johanna up behind him onto his horse. Everdeen does the same with Madge. Everyone else grabs their own horses and Finnick pulls me up behind him. I should feel humiliated that I am riding in the same position as the girls but I know that I have yet to prove my loyalty to them, to Everdeen.

We set off, galloping through the woods. Everdeen leads the charge and we head to what I presume is the north road.

We ride for what feels like hours and my butt is getting sore. We're racing through the forest, often dodging trees and low branches. I know we are near when Everdeen rides his horse close to a low hanging branch, stands on the saddle and leaps into the tree. He grabs the branch and swiftly swings through the branches. Madge grabs the reigns and suddenly everyone breaks off. Everyone dismounts and the horses are tied to trees.

"Follow me." Finnick speaks softly. I tread as quietly behind him as I can. But from his flinching I can tell it is not quiet enough.

We wait in silence for a long while before the sound of the carriage makes its way down the road.

Eerie silence takes over. Finnick is still as a stone and from the corner of my eyes I can see that Everdeen is too.

The sounds of the carriage grow louder and Everdeen shifts position slightly, readying his arrow and poising to shoot.

"Ready?" Finnick asks. I nod though I am still unsure of what he wishes me to do. "Keep your hood up. We can't risk recognition, especially you. Do not kill, unless you or another member will die if you do not. Capture, bind, gag, and blindfold. Then take what you can. Try not to get in anyone else's way but still keep an eye out for the other in case they need your help. Got it?" He murmurs. I nod again.

_Thunk!_

Everdeen's arrow lands in the wheel and the carriage jolts to a stop. Sounds of panic arise from within and the driver looks terrified. He immediately abandons the carriage and dashes into the woods.

Cloaked figures converge on the carriage. I am one of them. There are only two nobles in the carriage. They do not put up a fight. Easily they are bound to a tree to wait until someone finds them. It won't be long; someone will be along this road within the day.

We gather what we can, what we need to provide for the poor. We mount the horses again and we ride for who knows where. This is my kingdom and I don't have any idea where we are headed.

"Where are we going?" I whisper to Finnick.

"The black market of course." Finnick chuckles deeply

"The black market? What is that?" Confusion floods my mind.

"It is a secret location where traders and sellers can exchange illegal goods. It is affectionately known as the Hob." Finnick looks over his shoulder and laughs.

"From the look on your face I'm guessing you never knew about it."

I nod dumbfoundedly. No I had never heard of it. I always wondered how Everdeen managed to get all those gold coins from the possessions they steal. I know that nobles rarely carry large sums of money with them for reasons such as theft.

"Well then you are in for quite the surprise. Keep your hood pulled low. You most definitely cannot be recognized here."

We enter the Hob, each of us with our own amount of the spoils to trade. I follow Finnick around. He barters and haggles with the many vendors. It confuses me how this all works so I turn to Finnick and ask.

"Finnick how do these vendors have so much money to use in these trades?"

"Simple. We sell to them and they in turn sell to the nobles in surrounding kingdoms. Also there are many nobles who frequent the Hob themselves. Such as the Mason's and occasionally the Cresta's."

"Johanna and Annie's parents?" I ask astonished.

Finnick nods. "Yeah I was surprised to find that out as well. I've passed the Mason's and Cresta's before I knew that they had daughters…and now those daughters have joined our little gang! What a small kingdom right?" Finnick jests and continues to barter for coins.

I look around the Hob and observe the interactions of the others around me. I can see the respect and awe that follows Everdeen as he wanders through the Hob. I wonder if any one here has ever seen his face…

Clearly everyone knows exactly who he is. Some of them have the honor of speaking with him. I watch their faces as they speak with him, sometimes the conversations are serious. Some are sad and Everdeen places a hand upon their shoulder and you can see the hope he brings. Some are happy and filled with laughter. I never hear Everdeen's laugh but I can see his shoulders shaking. It amazes me the effect one man can have.

I look around the Hob and observe the interactions of the others around me. I can see the respect and awe that follows Everdeen as he wanders through the Hob. I wonder if any one here has ever seen his face…

Clearly everyone knows exactly who he is. Some of them have the honor of speaking with him. I watch their faces as they speak with him, sometimes the conversations are serious. Some are sad and Everdeen places a hand upon their shoulder and you can see the hope he brings. Some are happy and filled with laughter. I never hear Everdeen's laugh but I can see his shoulders shaking. It amazes me the effect one man can have.

A smile plays upon my lips when Everdeen bends down to speak with a young girl in tattered clothes. I see him pull a small pouch, filled with coins I assume, and hands it to the young girl. Her face lights up with gratitude and she launches herself at the cloaked man. Gently Everdeen pats her on the back with his gloved hand. He truly is remarkable.

"Ugh." A man's voice exclaims as his body collides with mine. Our bodies fall to the floor upon impact. He groans, I groan. I can feel where a bruise will appear on my hip in due time.

"I'm sorry good sir." The man's voice begins his apologies as he turns to me.

Recognition lights his face and I scramble to cover my face with my hood once again. But it is to late.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! I hope it's going well for all of you. I know personally I can't wait till exams are finished! Anyways! Here's another chapter! I hope you are all enjoying the story and I hope this chapter meets any expectations. Read and review! Let me know, I love hearing from you all. **


	7. Chapter 7

Peeta POV

"Your highness?" It is a whispered question. Quickly followed by a shout, "It's the prince! He's invaded the Hob. Grab him." The anger and tension in the room grow ten-fold. Men draw their weapons and surround me.

I stare at the man I bumped into and he bares his teeth slightly.

"How did you find this place? Does the Queen know you are here? Is the guard behind you?" The point of his sword settles on my chest.

"Hold on!" Finnick steps in, placing himself between the angry mob and me. "He's with us. He can be trusted."

They look apprehensive, unsure whether to trust Finnick's claim or not. Only a few stand down. Others still look to me with fury.

"Why should we trust you? He's the Prince. Heir to the throne. His mother has ruined our nation! And he will follow in her footsteps!" The rage has returned, many voices shout and it is deafening.

Everdeen's cloaked figure appears beside Finnick. Wordlessly he stands there, I can see his head as it cocks to the side. Even from behind this gesture is intimidating. It is questioning…as if the ask why they do not trust his judgment.

Immediately the crowd backs down. The calming effect is unbelievable. Without words Everdeen manages to still the angry crowd. My respect and awe for him increases… as does my jealousy. It's no wonder Katniss is with Everdeen and willing to do something as dangerous as helping him steal from the Queen! I find myself hating and admiring him all in the same moment.

Finnick helps me up from the ground and I dust off my tunic.

Tension still fills the air until we leave the Hob with sacks filled with coins.

"Now you get to see Everdeen at his best." Finnick says proudly as we mount our steeds again.

We ride until we reach the edge of a nearby town. I notice Everdeen pull hundreds of small woven pouches from his tunic. He hands them out and everyone begins to fill them equally with coins.

Once nightfall arrives and the town is sleeping we creep out from the bushes and onto the streets. With pouches in hand everyone creeps from door to door and place the pouches where they will be found in the morning.

We ride to the next few towns before morning arrives. Finnick tells me that next time they will bring coins to different towns. Everdeen always makes sure that all towns receive equal share…but never in a predictable pattern.

It warms my heart to know that I am helping my people. That in the morning their faces will light up with hope and happiness because of me and more importantly because of Everdeen.

The sun begins to rise as we place the last few pouches in front of the last doors. We visited fours villages that night.

Behind me I hear the creak of an opening door.

A small gasp causes me to turn around. A young woman with a small baby cradled to her body is holding the pouch of coins we had placed on her doorstep. Tears shine in her eyes and glimmer off her cheeks.

"Thank you." She speaks softly, her voice breaking with emotion. She clutches the small child to her chest and smiles brightly. I look back to Everdeen who bows deeply to the young mother.

Astonishment crosses the young mother's face. But it is clear from the faces of the others around me that Everdeen has done this before. He has made it clear that he does not bow to just anyone. He will not bow before royalty. He will not acknowledge them as worthy of his respect. But he will bow to those who struggle to make their living. To those who have earned their life. To those who work everyday to make a better life for themselves. They are the ones who have earned his respect.

He stands straight again before turning and walking down the road out of the village. Everyone turns one by one to do the same. The young mother stands and watches with a smile on her face.

Once out of town we locate the horses and begin the return journey to camp. As we come close to camp the trees begin to look more familiar I'm still not entirely sure where their camp is located but I know we are getting close. Everdeen looks to Cato and nods, he rides his horse close beside him. Cato reaches out and takes Madge's hand and pulls her from Everdeen's horse to his. Everdeen steers his horse away and rides the opposite direction of the rest of us.

"Finnick, where's he going?" I ask over Finnick's shoulder.

"I'm not entirely sure. He could be going a number of places. Sometimes he needs time on his own, time to think and clear his head. He could also be going to visit his family." He stutters slightly and adds, as if last minute, "Or he could be going to see her."

He doesn't say her name. But I still feel my heart clench. Katniss.

Jealousy flares inside me. He could be going to visit her…wherever he keeps her. I close my eyes, only to immediately regret doing so. Images of my perception of Everdeen and Katniss flash on the screens of my eyelids. Images of him holding her. Pulling her close to him. Leaning down to kiss her gently and then more deeply and passionately. His fingers unweaving her braid as I have longed to do. She smiles for him and laughs with him. He sleeps with her curled to his side. His hand caressing her cheeks and running over her soft skin, her bare flesh.

I force my eyes open before my thoughts can betray me even further. The idea of him and her…together is far too much. No matter how I respect Everdeen I cannot help but feel anger and jealousy at the thought of Katniss being with him. My mood has immediately soured.

We finally ride into camp and the horses are put into their make shift pen. Everyone chatters happily amongst each other as we approach the camp. Annie and Rue are sitting around the fire, cooking dinner and truly it smells delicious. They two girls smile happily when they notice our return. Annie and Finnick hug unabashedly and he whispers into her ear, words that make her blush.

I still find myself sulking and so I trudge out into the woods to wallow in my misery alone.

* * *

Katniss POV

We made a great deal of money today. Four villages is a good haul indeed.

It was good to visit the Hob again. I've missed my friends there. Only a few of the merchants in the Hob have seen my face. Mostly I deal with them wordlessly. However Cinna and Portia are good people. I enjoy my time speaking to them. They always make good trades as well.

I also knew it was risky to bring the Prince here. I should have foreseen that someone would recognize him. But what truly baffles me is why did I feel so protective of him? Why did I feel a pang of worry and panic when their blades were pointed at him? Why? What does this mean? I know he can care for himself. I've seen his ability to fight. I never worry over the rest of the group. I know they can care for themselves, as can Peeta. So why did I panic for him. What makes him any different to me?

Why do I feel my heart flutter when I catch his eyes on me? I know he thinks I'm a man and I know of his respect for me, for Everdeen. But it still doesn't explain why I feel warmer knowing his eyes are on me. Everything about him confuses me.

I dismount and tie my steed to a nearby tree. I rode a fair distance from the camp so there would be no chance of another meeting with the Prince.

I push through the bushes and am greeted by the sparkling lake my father used to take me to.

The smooth waters call to me. I shed my cloak and hang it over a nearby branch. My bow and quiver I set gently beside the trunk. My vest and belt soon follow and I place them over my cloak. I unwrap my legs and arms and drape the strips of fabric over the branch. I remove my trousers and my tunic and hang them as well. I take off my undershorts and begin to unwrap the strip of fabric that binds my breasts.

I slide my body into the cool water and allow it to sooth my muscles and wash my skin free of the near constant presence of dirt. The cool water feels amazing as I drift through the peaceful lake.

When my skin starts to prune I hoist myself onto a large rock on the shore and allow to sun to dry my bare flesh.

Once the sun begins to set I begin to dress again. I pull on my undershorts and begin the task of binding my breasts again. I pull on my tunic and trousers, rewrap my forearms and calves and pull on my boots. I secure my vest and belt and grab my bow and quiver, slinging them over my shoulders. Finally I pull on my cloak, being sure to pull the hood far over my face. I mount my steed again and begin the ride back to camp.

When I arrive I find everyone around the fire. Finnick is ending an elaborate and obviously amusing tale. Everyone is laughing, except for the Prince. He looks sullen and even slightly angry. Oddly it pains me to see him miserable and I wish I could rid his face of that awful grimace. It doesn't belong on his face, which is so often lit up with smiles.

The group notices my arrival. A few raise their hands in greeting but they go back to their merriment. The Prince scowls at me before quickly turning away. Curiosity burns inside me to find out who or what has put him in such a foul mood.

I stand leaning against a tree observing the group from under my hood. I'm close enough to Annie and Finnick to over hear what they are saying.

"Does he ever join you guys? Or does he always stand around like that?" She asks him.

"Yeah but right now it's sort of complicated." He replies.

"It's because of us isn't it? I get it…can't let the secret out." She says in a quiet voice, her tone hints of apology for the intrusion she and the others have caused.

"Yeah something like that." He smiles at her and she returns it.

"Don't you ever get tired of all the secrecy?" She implores.

"Nah, it comes with the job. You just kind of get used to it. It's crucial that no one knows who he is and if possible that no one knows who we are. We do actually go out into the real world ya know. We all have families, except Cato, he left his to be here. But the rest of us have people we care about. We have to protect them, that is why our identities have to be a secret." She stares at him in awe. She gets it; she understands how important it is that our families are never connected to what we do. The Queen would undoubtedly have them captured, even executed. Our secrecy is of utter importance.

I feel a large yet strong grip twist my arm behind my back and before I can react a knife blade appears at throat.

_How could I have let someone sneak up on me? How could I have been so stupid?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey all! Sorry for the wait! Thanks for all your reviews so far! I really appreciate them. And I would love some more! Hint hint, wink wink. My finals are finally over. I just have a few last papers to finish up but it is pretty much summer! Yay! **

**Anyways, read and review please! Let me know what you are thinking.**


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss POV

The grip on my arms increases and the knife makes a small incision on my neck. I feel myself being pushed forward closer to the fire. A few gasps are heard around the fire. Everyone stands quickly, many are poised and ready to fight. I can't help but wonder who is behind me.

"Brutus!" Annie finally gasps.

"Brutus? Who the hell is Brutus?" Finnick asks the question playing in my mind.

Peeta answers it, "He's in charge of my personal guard. What are you doing here Brutus?"

I knew it! The whole thing had been a set up! It was a trap! And from the looks of it many of my men are thinking the same thing.

"I overheard of your visit to the Hob. I figured Everdeen had captured you. So I investigated. I found a trail that lead me here to you sire. I'm sorry it took me so long but I came to rescue you, your highness from this low life dirty scum." His voice oozes with falsehoods.

"Who are we kidding Brutus, you're here for the reward. If you had been worried about my safety you wouldn't have driven us down the road most known for Everdeen's attacks. You knew Brutus; you wanted us to get captured. You only care about the reward." Peeta's voice seethes within quiet anger.

"And I'll have it too." His voice is thick with greed.

With that sentence he drags the knife a little farther across my neck. I can feel the blood drip down my neck.

Peeta's voice echoes across the camp, "Brutus let him go immediately!"

"Sorry your highness, but I want that reward. The Queen will pay a hefty price id I bring her Everdeen's head." He digs the knife a little farther into my neck; blood spills from the wound and a small grunt of pain escapes my lips. "Besides I agree with your mother. Panem needs to be purged of the likes of him. The class distinction needs to be kept. Those people don't deserve what is rightfully ours."

"Brutus people are dying because of what my mother thinks is right. But it is wrong, they don't deserve to starve and die while we have more then any of us could ever need. It is selfish. It's wrong Brutus! So I say once again, let him go."

A knife lodges itself into the hand containing Brutus' knife. My opportunity is now or never. His grip loosens on my arm and so I throw my head back, smashing in his nose. He loses his grip entirely and with my elbow I break a rib and sending him reeling back a few feet before he regained his balance. The knife still clutched in his hand comes hurtling towards my but with an expertly trained arm I knock it straight out of the air. Brutus then pulls the knife lodged into the back of his hand and expertly whips it past me, slicing my forehead. The blood is inhibiting the vision in the right eye. But I am still a better fighter than he is. He runs at me attempting to knock me down, however his fatal flaw is that he is using his brute strength and no tactic. As he approaches I step to the side and kick out the back of his knees. He crumbles to the ground but spins his body and grabs my braid on the way down. My head is jerked backwards and I end up on my back. Brutus scrambles on top of me and puts his fingers around my throat. However he failed to pin my arms so I jam the heel of my hand into his ribs, a satisfying crunch reveals that a few more have broken. He is putting up a pretty decent fight but this is getting tiring. I grasp to the knife I saw lying not to far from my left hand. Hilt in hand I thrust the blade into his body. His body falls over to the side and I push the rest off of me.

I stand up slowly; the fight appears to have taken less time that I thought. From the looks of their stances it had been less than a minute. I feel my hood slipping down from my head I reach up to grab it quickly however it slips through my fingers revealing my face. My braid is disheveled and pieces are falling all across my face, some sticking to the blood on my forehead. My eyes scan the group in front of me. Most are concerned but two are utterly shocked. Silence envelopes the entire camp however one voice breaks through.

"Holy hell!" Johanna's voice rains down from above the camp. "He's a she!"

* * *

Peeta's POV

A gasp sounds across the camp when Everdeen comes into view with a knife at his neck. A head peaks out from behind Everdeen's hood. Annie's familiar voice breaks the silence, "Brutus!" Her voice is not relieved. None of us have ever trusted Brutus; he is all about money and now about our safety.

"Brutus? Who is Brutus?" Finnick practically snarls. I find my lips moving before my mind registers what I am saying.

"He's in charge of my personal guard. What are you doing here Brutus?" I can feel the bodies tensing beside me. This is not helping me gain their trust.

"I heard of your visit to the Hob. I figured Everdeen had captured you. So I investigated. I found a trail that lead me here to you sire. I'm sorry it took me so long but I came to rescue you, your highness from this low life dirty scum." He expresses his false concern.

Bullshit! "Who are we kidding Brutus, you're here for the reward. If you had been worried about my safety you wouldn't have driven us down the road most known for Everdeen's attacks. You knew Brutus; you wanted us to get captured. You only care about the reward."

He knows I've called him out on the truth; his face breaks into a nasty smile. "And I'll have it too."

He drags the knife across Everdeen's neck. Blood spilling from the wound. It amazes me that Everdeen makes no sound of pain at all. His lips, which I can see for the first time cringe in the slightest, they look oddly feminine for a man. Especially for a man as feared as Everdeen. I can't loose him now; he is the only hope for bringing Panem into peace.

"Brutus," I yell, "let him go immediately!"

Evil glints in his eyes. "Sorry your highness, but I want that reward. Besides I agree with your mother. Panem needs to be purged of the likes of him. The class distinction needs to be kept. Those people don't deserve what is rightfully ours."

How dare he! Our kingdom is being destroyed because of her pride and selfishness.

"Brutus people are dying because of what my mother thinks is right. But it is wrong, they don't deserve to starve and die while we have more then any of us could ever need. It's wrong Brutus! So I say once again, let him go."

A knife whips past my ear and directly into Brutus' hand. I glance back briefly to see it was thrown by Madge. Wow she really is good. Brutus is momentarily distracted and Everdeen makes his move. He throws his head back and Brutus' nose crunches. Amazingly Everdeen's hood is still in place covering his head. He throws his elbow back and the crack of Brutus' ribs can be heard throughout the camp. Brutus stumbles back but regains his balance. He hurls his knife towards him and unthinkably Everdeen simply swats it out of the air. I can feel the shock and awe on my face but glances around me tell me that Everdeen's fighting skill is even better than we have ever known. Quickly Brutus wrenches the other knife out of his hand and it follows the first one, however this one cuts across Everdeen's forehead. His hood is slipping and I feel as if I recognize him but his head is turned before I can tell. Brutus charges Everdeen but with ease Everdeen kicks out his knees. Brutus spins and grabs the long braid sticking out from Everdeen's cloak. Wait…a braid? Everdeen's head is jerked back and his hood falls revealing disheveled brown hair. Brutus scrambles on top of Everdeen, blocking his face from my view. Everdeen's hand breaks a few more few more ribs. With this distraction Everdeen grabs the knife he had swatted from the air and thrusts it into Brutus' body. Brutus goes limp and falls to the side. Everdeen shoves the remaining limbs off. He slowly stands up and his hood falls completely off before he can grab it. The face staring back at me, however, is the face of a woman.

My mind is running a million miles a minute. Everdeen, the most wanted criminal, the most talented fighter, and the most respected person in my mind…is a woman. And not just any woman but the woman I have literally been dreaming about. Whose eyes accuse and confuse me every waking moment of my life. She slowly rose from the ground her long hair is mostly tied back into a braid, blood staining her face and her neck. Her gray eyes are hard like steel and chest is heaving from exhaustion.

Johanna's voice breaks the silence. "Holy hell! He's a she!" My eyes flick to Annie, she seems equally surprised.

My voice finally makes an appearance. "You are Everdeen? But Everdeen is a man. And you're… well you're a…"

"A woman." She interjects, "Really I am? I hadn't noticed." Her voice is cold and stern, seeping with sarcasm. Haymitch brushes past us and to her side.

"Are you all right sweetheart?" He touches her arm tentatively.

"Yes Haymitch I'm fine." She does not move away from his affectionate touch. A close bond is obvious between them. He inspects her cuts before pulling her into a short hug.

She turns on me then, "I knew you couldn't be trusted." Her voice is as sharp as a sword. She pulls a knife hidden in the folds of her tunic and before anyone has the time to react it is pointed directly at my heart. "Who else knows we are here? Who else is looking for us?"

I interrupt before she can accuse me of anything more. "No one. I swear. We didn't even know Brutus had followed us. I was not lying when I said I need your help Everdeen. You are the only hope for Panem. My mother must be removed from power and I know you are the only one who can help me do that. For years you have been doing what we as royalty should have been doing. We should be taking care of our citizens but my mother has encouraged selfish ways. You are the most respected man…err…woman in Panem and I do truly need your help. You do not have to trust me but please help me." Anger still boils behind her eyes but she nods.

I stroll towards the fire. "Is your name really Katniss?" My voice is harsher than I intended but I am beyond confused. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Yes my name is Katniss Everdeen."

Johanna has made it down to the forest floor and has joined the group around the fire. Katniss takes a seat around the fire and her band follows suit. Except for Madge who goes to grab the knife she threw to distract Brutus who in turn threw at Katniss.

Johanna's prying voice breaks through again, "How are you a girl?" Her question is obnoxious and lacking proper detail.

Katniss' response is oozing sarcasm, "Well let me see…when I was born I didn't have a penis. And thus I was classified as a girl. I thought you nobles had an education. You'd think they would have covered this."

Johanna's voice is filled with rage, "Listen here brainless! I need a real answer. No more of these secrets or I'll bury my ax in your skull!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey all! Thank you so much for all the reviews! **

**Fluffy the chicken: I did toy with the idea of it being Johanna. I hope you're not disappointed with my choice of Brutus instead. **

**Once again! Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Peeta POV

Johanna's voice is filled with rage, "Listen here brainless! I need a real answer. No more of these secrets or I'll bury my ax in your skull!" Gale lets out a chuckle, as do a few of the other members of the band. Some inside joke I assume.

"Good luck," I hear Haymitch mumble. Katniss let's out a sigh and stands up to begin pacing in front of the fire, " My father never told my family that our last name was really Everdeen, because he was the original Everdeen. Then he was only in trouble for illegal hunting and minor thefts. But he didn't want his family to ever get in trouble for it. So he changed his last name before he married my mother. He told me however about our real last name. Then he taught me to hunt and fight. Your mother had him executed for his crimes and our family nearly starved to death. I had to watch them shrink away to nothing. All my life I watched people starve to death and you nobles did nothing to help! Such a simple thing it would be for you people to save the people of this kingdom. But you don't even care; all you care about it expensive dresses and fancy feasts. So I took on the name and tradition of Everdeen and picked up where my father left off. Originally it was just Gale and I, we pulled simple jobs and distributed our spoils. A few people joined in, as the name became more widely known. Then the jobs got bigger, the spoils as well. And so did the group. That's how this came to be. Everyone brought something new to the group, we learned from each other, trained with each other, and trusted each other." She turns to Johanna and growls, "How's that for an answer?"

Haymitch places a tentative hand on her shoulder. She looks up to him and smiles warmly.

"So how did the rest of you come to be here then?" Annie's curious voice still soft and kind like she is, but there is evident sadness in it as well. They all gaze around the fire. Gale sighs and stands closer to the fire. "My father and Katniss' were close. They hunted together, and were executed together. Like Kat I was trying to help my family survive. But also I knew that what Everdeen was doing was right. When Katniss told me her father was Everdeen and that she intended to carry on his legacy I didn't hesitate to join her. My little sister was on the verge of death and something needed to be done."

"I was the next one to join." Haymitch said solemnly, "You're mother executed my entire family, everyone I loved, because they had tried to escape to Silex. I was to come after them, but instead found out they had died. I stumble drunkenly through the woods for days. I finally passed out and these two found me. They fed me and sobered me up. I asked what a twelve year old and a fourteen year old were doing in the woods and they told me. For the longest time they had me pretend to be Everdeen to keep up the act that he was a grown man. But it was Kat here who did all the work, made all the plans, and decided what to do with the loot. She amazed me, I knew I'd follow her anywhere." He grasped her shoulder and she smiled sadly and shyly at him. Being complimented was not something she was used to.

Finnick was the next to speak, "I was the son of a fisherman. Life was easy really, considering the lives of many others. We had food, and shelter. But I still had heard rumors of Everdeen. He was such a hero. I revered him and all the good he was already doing. People praised how he was standing up to the Queen. One day I heard that their last job had been on a road not to far from where I lived. I went into town and found this crazy old drunk blabbering and saying he was with Everdeen. I was the only one who took him seriously. Gale and Kat found me hauling him home. I ended up questioning them about Everdeen. Saying that the old drunk had been bragging about him. I could tell they knew about him so I begged and pleaded them to take me to him. Saying I wanted nothing more than to join them. Boy was I surprised when I found out that the legendary Everdeen I had come to revere was a sixteen year old girl.''

Katniss chuckled, "I believe you laughed and thought we were joking for nearly a month. Till our next job that was. Then came the look of surprise on this jokers face." Haymitch and Gale laughed uproariously and Katniss chuckled behind her smirk. They all must be remembering Finnick's face when he found out. I'll bet it was indeed very amusing.

"I lived in a town not far from where Finnick was," Beetee spoke up, "one day I was traversing between my town and the next. I heard a commotion and knew that it was Everdeen. My whole village had recently received spoils from one of their jobs. It allowed me to purchase the medicine that saved my wife. So I followed them and convinced them that they could use my knowledge of strategy and such."

"Haymitch and I were old buddies. One day when they were distributing I ran into them. Haymitch convinced me to join, and Everdeen that I could be valuable to the group. I was always a good fighter and so I agreed to join." I had never heard Chaff speak more than one sentence so to hear him talk for so long was astonishing.

Rue took a long look at Thresh, the intimidating large man who never said much. "Thresh and I are cousins. We were both raised as healers. After one bad mission they brought Gale to our village seeking a healer. They were directed to us and we fixed him up. They questioned us about Everdeen and found that we also respected what he was doing. So they asked if we would come and be the healers for the group. They taught us to fight and we taught them healing plants and other healing techniques. I also taught them to hide in the trees and how to move silently among the treetops. That was when we built our camp above the ground."

Madge gave Finnick a playful punch in the shoulder before beginning her tale. "My father was the sheriff of the village where I grew up. One day this lot travelled through and stopped at the local tavern where I had been working. That joker leaned on the bar all suave and intoxicated. He flirted rather shamelessly and needless to say no matter how attractive he was it pissed me off a bit. I went outside for a break and he followed me. Out of fear I pulled my throwing knives from where I kept them hidden in my skirt. I secured his clothing to the wall and Gale saw the whole thing. He offered me a place among Everdeen's men, saying that my skill would be very useful. I agreed. I hated working at the tavern, drunk men get handsy and I was more than willing to get out of there."

"Well Peet you kind of know what happened to me. But I doubt a lot of it is truth. Everdeen's actions were huge by this point. There was not a corner of Panem that didn't know his name. I hated how my uncle talked about how much better we were than all the other scum. We rode through the nearby village one day and a man asked us for some coins. He made the mistake of grabbing my uncle's cloak. Uncle took his sword and killed him. He told me it was the right thing to do because that scum had the nerve to touch him and ruin his cloak. I was so repulsed. That night I told uncle I wanted to come visit you at the castle. I grabbed all the valuables I could and set out hoping Everdeen would intercept me. I took the minimal guard I could without causing suspicion and made sure they were rather inexperienced. It worked and when they caught us I surrendered and begged them to allow me to join." He had made his way towards me and clapped me on the back. "And here I am!"

That only left Marvel. "I was one of the guards Cato assigned to come with him. When Cato surrendered I did too. I was so tired of having to treat the villagers the way we did. Pushing them around, even stealing from them. Arresting some for things that were not their faults. Sometimes we had to execute them. It made me sick. I was with Cato and his uncle Crane that day Cato spoke of. I saw the disgust on Cato's face mirrored in my own. So I volunteered to be part of his guard. I had a feeling he was going out in search of Everdeen and I wanted to join as well. To actually fight for a worthy cause."

The rest of the evening was filled with joy. A few musical instruments were procured and Chaff, Beetee and Thresh played them around the fire. After the first few songs Annie grabbed Finnick's hand and they danced a playful jig. Johanna followed suit and grabbed Gale's hand, a devious smirk upon her lips when she saw how clearly uncomfortable Gale was. Cato took hold of Madge's hand and Marvel took Rue's and they joined the merry dancing. Gale only made it one dance so I took his place as Johanna's partner.

"Hey sweetheart,'' Haymitch hollered, "grace us with a song?"

Katniss was about to reject the offer but then Rue gasped, "Oh yes please Katniss?" A softness crossed her eyes as if she simply couldn't refuse Rue. I wonder why? But she nods in agreement.

A new tune begins to play but I don't recognize it. Katniss opens her mouth and begins to sing. But my mind doesn't even register the words because her voice it enticing and captivating. If I thought I had fallen for the girl at the ball, or the eyes that I dreamed of, I never knew what falling was until tonight. Hearing her sing, everything else fell silent as if the whole world quieted just to hear her voice, I know that now I am officially a goner. A playful nudge in my ribs brings me back to the present.

"You're staring Peet," Johanna mutters, "and drooling." My hand instinctively goes to my mouth to wipe the drool away but it finds nothing. Johanna laughs and continues the dancing.

That night as I fall asleep I can't keep my mind off of Katniss Everdeen. She was beautiful at the ball. But now that I have seen her for who she really is she is stunning. I'm in awe of the skills she possesses in fighting. How graceful and lethal she is. But what haunts me the most is her voice.


	10. Chapter 10

Katniss POV

The next morning comes quickly. The night had been spent in merriment and dancing. Everyone retired to bed late into the night. However I found myself unable to sleep. Instead I climbed high into the treetops till I could gaze upon the moon. I stared at its unwavering beauty and tried to keep my thoughts at bay. Unfortunately it was no use. Blue eyes invaded my every thought, pushing away my ability to think straight.

I tried to think of strategy and instead I thought of blue eyes in awe during my song. I tried to focus on what training may be necessary but all I could see was blue eyes watching me as I danced in the firelight. I tried to think of my sister but her beautiful light blue eyes were not her own, in their place were rich blue eyes as deep as the ocean. Every thought I turned to was replaced by a certain Prince and I wish I knew why.

It was distracting, I could think of nothing else. Yet I couldn't find it in myself to be upset over this distraction. Rather I found it pleasant and the fact that I felt such feelings startled me greatly. So startled I would turn my thoughts in a new direction. But it did me no good. Every turn led me back to consuming blue eyes. Confusion and bewilderment infested my night.

With the sun's rise I descended the trees to the clattering sounds in the campground below. Annie and Rue had risen early and their smiling faces greeted me.

"Good morning Katniss." Annie cheerfully addressed me. I can see on her face the effects of last night's sudden turn of events. She still looks at me disbelievingly, yet with joyful acceptance.

She smiles widely as she offers me a carved wooden bowl filled with hot gruel and a crudely made spoon. I take a seat on one of the logs surrounding the fire and begin to eat.

The others wake shortly after. One by one they descend the ladders and join me for breakfast.

Finnick and Peeta are the last to descend. Finnick walks straight to where Annie is standing and wraps his arms around her waist. He presses his lips to hers, sweetly. She smiles into the kiss and he spins her around quickly before setting her back on the ground. He presses one last kiss to her temple before grabbing his breakfast and taking a seat.

In my peripheral I can see Peeta watched the same exchange I did. He smiles widely. From a noble you'd expect that he'd frown upon love between two people of such different social classes. But Peeta never does anything I would expect from a noble. Rather he hasn't done anything I expect.

"So what now?" Johanna voices loudly.

"Now we train. We'll need to be as prepared as possible for when we fight the Queen. Johanna, I want you training with Gale. You are good with an axe but you'll need more. Finnick I want you to train Annie. And I mean train. Peeta…you're with me." I bark out quick orders. Gale scowls and jerks his head towards the woods. Johanna rolls her eyes and follows him. Finnick giddily takes Annie's arm and leads her in a different direction.

"Keep an eye on those two…make sure that training is all they plan on doing today." I murmur to Haymitch. He grunts and stalks off in the direction Annie and Finnick went.

"Come on your highness." I say with hints of sarcasm.

Peeta dutifully follows behind me as I lead him in the opposite direction of Finnick, Annie, Gale and Johanna.

His footsteps are heavy and loud, every twig seems to find its death beneath his feet. The loud crunching echoes in my ears. Realistically I know that the sound is not nearly as loud as my mind has exaggerated it to be. But I am not thinking realistically right now because I can feel his presence behind me more strongly than I can hear him. It's as if lightening is flowing between us, igniting my veins. I suppress the shiver before it can run through my body.

"I hate to ask this, I know how juvenile it is…but how much further are we going?" His deep voice rumbles behind me.

I stop suddenly. I'd been so distracted by the effect his presence was having on my mind that I had completely forgotten the purpose of being in the woods alone with him. Training.

"We're almost there." I mutter quickly. I rapidly scan the woods around me. There is a small clearing not fifty feet to our right. I veer off in that direction with the Prince on my heels.

Once we enter the clearing and have reached the middle I swiftly turn around and he nearly collides with me. The fronts of our bodies so close, with each breath we nearly touch. I take a large step back and he releases a long, shuddering breath.

"You are already proficient with a sword, but your hand to hand combat could use some work. As well you should learn the basics of the bow." He nods, his eyes fixed on mine. I force myself to look away.

I spot a large tree on the edge of the clearing. With my knife drawn I march towards it and carve a target into the bark. Peeta still stands in the middle of the clearing where I left him. His eyes have followed my every move.

I stride back towards him and pull my bow from my back. I grab one of his hands that hangs limp at his side and thrust my bow into it. His fingers curl around it and brush against mine. The spark ignites once again and I drop his hand quickly.

He stares at the foreign object in his hand. His eyebrows knit together in confusion. He holds it gingerly, almost as if he is afraid to break it.

"Grip it tightly." I instruct and he follows. "Stand with your feet shoulder width apart. Keep your feet square. Straighten your back." He does as I ask but his shoulders are still slouched slightly. I step behind him and raise my hand to his shoulder, hesitating slightly before placing it over the firm muscle. I pull back slightly so he straightens his shoulders and stands straight.

"Now rotate your chine over the shoulder of your bow arm," I imitate the motion and he copies my stance. "You'll need to tuck in your hips." I demonstrate and he manages to achieve the same motion.

"Relax your shoulders a bit, don't be so tense. You might hurt yourself." I continue to show him the proper stance and he learns quickly. I only have to guide him when it comes to his arm posture. A shiver runs down my spine when I gently maneuver his strong arms. My hand may have lingered longer than I had wanted it to, but I couldn't force myself to pull away. What is he doing to me?

When he fires the first arrow it grossly misses the target. Frustration paints his face. I retrieve another arrow and tell him to try again. Another miss.

I heave a heavy sigh and retrieve another arrow. I hand it to Peeta and watch him nock it. I carefully study him as he takes his stance.

"Wait." I call out. "You need to keep your back straight but relax a little bit. And your arm is to low." I walk up behind him and adjust his stance. Slipping my foot between his I nudge the left one out slightly. I lift his arm slightly and command him to hold it there.

"You need to relax." I try to say in a soothing tone, but soothing is not my strong suit.

Peeta POV

The feel of her so close to me steals my breath and my entire body tenses.

"You need to relax." She says.

_I wish I could, but you have no idea the effect you are having on me Katniss._

I try to calm my mind but the distinct scent of Katniss fills my nostrils. It is mossy and earthy but still feminine and entirely her. I try to relax but the feel of her body pressing close to mine only tightens my muscles.

"Relax." Her attempts at soothing are almost laughable. Her voice is transparent and the frustration and anger shine through.

Our training continues for the rest of the day. Once the sun begins to set Katniss gathers all the missed arrows while I pull any arrows from the tree. However none made it past the first ring of the target. There is definite improvement but not as much as I would have liked. It's disappointing but I still consider this a good day because I spent it with Katniss.

Yet I can't help but feel conflicted. I had admired Everdeen greatly. Always considering him to be my hero and role model. I looked up to him. He did everything I could never have the courage to do. Then I joined him and I saw him helping the needy and I knew he was the only one I could trust with helping me usurp my mother. Then I learned of Katniss and I thought she was Everdeen's and I was jealous of him. He had everything…freedom and the love of the girl of my dreams. But now I learn that Katniss was Everdeen…is Everdeen. She had lied to me; they all had lied to me! We had a magical evening together at the ball…there is no possible way I felt so much and she didn't. I knew that she was just as mesmerized as I. But now I am plagued with doubt. Was it ever real? Is she just a marvelous actor? Can I still trust her after all this deception?

Everyone returns to camp for the evening meal. We gather around the fire and enjoy the roasted pheasant Rue had caught and the green salad she had gathered. It was certainly not comparable to the finery of the meals I had eaten in the castle. No, it was far more than those meals ever were. The food may have tasted sensational, but I had never had such wonderful company…and that made all the difference.

Finnick and Annie looked love sick. Completely infatuated. Judging by the way Haymitch is rubbing his temples I'd say keeping them focused on training was a full time job.

But what is really of interest is that way Gale and Johanna have not looked at each other since their awkward entrance earlier. They had both stormed into the camp, instantly setting everyone on the edge of their seats. Gale looked grumpier than usual and Johanna's neck and cheeks were flushed red. Even now, every time they happened to catch the others' eye they would instantly turn away. Their behavior had been uncomfortable all night. I couldn't help but wonder what had transpired between them. Yet of course when we asked they both quickly and loudly denied that anything was wrong.

After dinner was finished and the camp area cleaned we all sat around the fire exchanging chitchat.

Finnick cleared his throat and attracted the attention of everyone around the fire.

"Annie and I would like to make an announcement." Finnick spoke clearly, hesitantly. Annie blushes and tries to conceal her smile.

Eyebrows raise all around the fire and all eyes were turned towards the two.

"Annie and I..." Finnick speaks slowly, a wide smile threatening to consume his face. "Next time we are able to stop in town, we would like to see a preacher. You see Annie and I are getting married."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hey all! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry for the delay my life is pretty busy lately and there hasn't been much time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Finnick POV

Annie walks beside me quickly; her delicate legs are long and toned. She looks so beautiful in her huntress clothing. She looked so beautiful in her ball gown. Annie, my Annie, is always beautiful.

I can hear Haymitch's stumbling footsteps following behind us. I roll my eyes knowing it was Katniss who sent him to babysit us.

"Is someone following us?" Annie whispers.

"Haymitch." I laugh. "Katniss doesn't trust that we will behave ourselves. She has sent him to watch over us."

Annie lets out a small giggle.

"Would you like to abandon our escort?" I suggest with a mischievous waggle of my eyebrows.

With a smirk and a glint in her eyes Annie nods her head. I grab her hand and divert our path quickly into a nearby bush. Haymitch, while wily and cunning, is still not as fast as I.

Annie giggles behind me as I drag her through the forest.

"Shush!" I whisper loudly back to her, trying to contain my own laughter.

She quiets but I can still hear the soft giggle she can't contain.

I know Haymitch will not bother to chase after us, but the thrill of the chase was intoxicating. We emerged into a small meadow filled with wild flowers.

"Oh Finnick it's beautiful!" She gasps as she clutches her hands in front of her chest.

I can't help but gaze at her, the entire field is lost to my gaze, "Yeah, it is."

I clear my throat and she turns to me with a bright smile.

"I…" nervousness consumes me, "Come with me." I take her hand once more and lead her to the center of the field. I sink down into the flowers and pull her down beside me.

My heart races as I look into her eyes. My palms begin to sweat and my mouth seems to be completely dry.

"Annie, I have something to say…" I swallow dryly and take a long breath, "Annie, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon. I truly love you from the depths of my heart. From the first moment I laid eyes on you in that ballroom, I knew you were different. You were special. I could never have imagined how much you would one day mean to me. I am truly in love with you...a kind of love that even in my wildest dreams, I would not have believed possible. Life will never be perfect but I'll always be there for you. There to protect you and support you in all that life can possibly throw at us. I love you unconditionally, and always will. Annie, what I'm asking is…would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes! Oh Finnick of course!" She sobs with happy tears streaming down her face. She lunges forward and hugs me tightly. I pull her back and passionately press her lips to mine.

Katniss POV

Everyone stands to their feet and cheers. Congratulations are given, hugs exchanged. Annie and Finnick beam at each other. He clutches her tightly to his side, unwilling to be parted from his love.

"When?" Johanna inquires.

"As soon as possible." Annie smiles widely.

"Why don't you go into town now!" Rue is nearly jumping up and down in excitement.

"We couldn't go now, that'd be insane." Finnick chuckles.

"Insanity in small doses is healthy!" Haymitch pipes up.

"You would know old man." I chuckles deeply.

He grins a wicked grin.

"See!" Rue sings, "Haymitch agrees with me!" Her small heart is probably about to burst with romantic notions.

"We couldn't possibly. It's late, far to late to make the trek into town and disturb the minister." Annie reasons.

"Well since it's late, why don't we all head to bed and rest. Tomorrow we will discuss this further." I attempt to reason. I've notice the yawning. The sun has set and it is time for sleep. I however have other plans for tonight; I know sleep will evade me after the events of the day so I have decided to ensure a productive night.

Peeta POV

The night is fitful at best. I wake every hour and when I am not awake, tossing and turning in order to get comfortable again, I am dreaming of Katniss. Most specifically of our archery lesson; mostly I simply recall the details of the event. I recall the smell of her skin or the soft touch of her hand. Other times, however, my dreams are less than appropriate. I blush simply remembering that I had dreamt such dreams.

I yawn and stretch and rise from my sleeping mat. It is nothing compared to the enormous bed I slept in at the castle…but this is more of a home than the castle has been since my father died. Partly I believe it is because here I am free. But more than that I believe it is Katniss.

I dress in my tunic and trousers; I tie my belt and pull on my boots.

"Peeta come quickly!" Finnick bursts into my tent with a wide and shining smile.

I follow him from the hut. Everyone is standing, leaning over the railings. Annie is smiling and crying. Rue is gasping in admiration. Haymitch is chuckling with a knowing smile. Gale just smirks. Johanna attempts to hide her happiness, turning away to wipe the happy tears.

I furrow my brow and look over the railing. Arches of wildflowers and leaves, draping vines, an aisle of flowers outlined with green leaves. The stumps that normally sit around the fire have been set in rows before the grandest arch, on either side of the aisle. The sunlight streaming down through the treetops casts a shimmering haze, like fairy dust, off the droplets of morning dew. It looks like everything a fairytale wedding should be.

Katniss scurries up the ladder to where everyone stands on the balcony.

"Katniss?" Annie's soft voice bleeds with wonder and awe.

"You'll need to get dressed. I've attained some finery for you to wear. The minister will be here in an hour. Peeta would you help Finnick. Johanna I assume you know best how to prepare Annie, Rue can help." Katniss scowls, but she can't hide the smile in her eyes.

Rue excitedly grabs Annie's arm and Johanna slumps her shoulders before following.

I grab hold of Finnick's arm and divert his attention from the ground below.

Gale follows us into the hut with his arms full of fabric.

"Here you are. Peeta I sure hope you know the purpose of all these pieces…because I am unable to figure it out." He admits honestly while shoving the garment into my waiting arms.

Gale leaves the hut and I turn to Finnick.

"I'll leave you to change." I set the clothes on the nearest sleeping mat and exit the hut myself.

"I'm finished." I hear Finnick call a few moments later.

I chuckle when Finnick comes into view. His buttons are askew, his belt is tied incorrectly, and his necktie is knotted. I approach him and begin with his buttons.

"You're a lucky man Finnick." I smile while fixing his tie.

"The luckiest Peeta! No woman can compare to my Annie." He beams. "I hope one day such a woman makes you so happy." His smile turns mischievous as I begin to unknot his necktie. "Or perhaps one already has…"

"Finnick I know you know of my feelings. I've not exactly kept the secret. But I'm confused. I wish it could be simple…like your love for Annie. You deceived her only in name and yet it didn't matter to her. You never lied about your feelings for her. But Katniss has deceived me in so many ways. I was so sure she reciprocated my feelings at the ball…but everything has changed since those moments. I don't understand."

"Peeta I'm sure it will all figure itself out. It takes time to adjust to so many changes but I know you love her dearly and that you will figure it out." He comforts.

"Shall we get you married?" I smile widely.

He nods enthusiastically.

Once upon the ground Finnick takes his place under arch. I look expectantly up to the huts and wait for Annie to emerge but to my surprise Johanna and Rue appear through a wall of vines and flowers at the end of the aisle. Rue sits and Johanna approaches me.

"Annie wants you to give her away." Johanna says as she grabs my arm to drag me through the curtain of vines. Johanna turns and takes her leave. She takes her seat and everything is in place.

Finnick is standing at the end of the aisle, the minister beside him. Everyone is seated; Gale and Katniss have picked up their mandolins. Only Annie and myself are missing from the scene before us.

I look to Annie…she's radiant. The gown is full and covered in lace. The soft ivory and gold accents are stunning and the effect on her alabaster skin is luminous. Her auburn hair has been delicately arranged atop her head with flowers woven into the curls. A long veil covers her blushing face.

"My dear, sweet Annie…you're radiant. Finnick's heart might surely stop at the sight of you."

"You're the best friend I've ever know Peeta. Thank you for giving me away today. It means the world to me to have your blessing."

"You have it my friend. I could never imagine a man more deserving of you." I give her cheek a soft kiss through the veil.

I hear the soft tune float from the mandolins. I offer my arm to Annie and she takes it joyfully.

I part the vines for Annie and I to exit. Slowly we march up the floral aisle to where Finnick waits. His eyes glisten with blissful tears and his smile so bright it outshines the stars. Yes I am convinced no one has loved each other the same as these two.

I place Annie's hand in Finnick's before taking my seat beside Haymitch.

The minister begins he speech. He leads them through their vows, offers the chance for objection but no one could ever possibly think of a reason not to join Annie and Finnick. They smile warmly at each other as the minister begins their final vows.

"I do." Annie happily murmurs.

"I do." Finnick proudly declares.

The minister pronounces them man and wife and Finnick lifts Annie's veil. He cups her cheeks in his hands and kisses her tenderly and passionately.

Cheers break out among the small crowd.

Afterwards we celebrate. A simple dinner is served, music and dancing continue till the sun has nearly set.

With the sky glowing orange—my favorite color—Katniss clears her throat.

"A few of the men helped me with a small gift to the two of you. I know that as newlyweds you'll be needing a fair bit more privacy than the rest of us."

Even in the warm lighting I can see the blush that heavily colors Katniss' cheeks. A few men chortle at the statement that Katniss cannot make but only hint towards.

"We built you a hut of your own. It is nothing grand and unfortunately we didn't have time to build it in the treetops, but it is yours. Finnick…I built it in your meadow." She smiles sheepishly.

Finnick releases his bride's hand to hug Katniss tightly. Annie takes her turn and I can hear her whispered thanks.

The couple waves before departing into the woods hand in hand.

Everyone begins to loiter around the fire. I hear Haymitch's low grumble as he sits next to Katniss.

"You didn't sleep at all last night did you?"

She shakes her head.

"It was a wonderful thing you did for them. I always suspected that behind that unfeeling mask was a romantic heart." He elbows her lightly as he jests.

She blushes even though she is scowling at him. "I do not know what you are speaking of. It was simply the right thing to do. I am not romantic in the least." She nearly growls.

"No my dear…you used to not be romantic in the least. Oh but I suspect something has changed." He smiles wryly before turning his conversation to Chaff leaving Katniss to bit her lip in what appears to be deep concentration.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey all! I hope you are still enjoying this story. I didn't get a very good response to the last chapter...please tell me your thoughts! I really value your opinions and input. Read and review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Katniss POV

Finnick and Annie don't return for the entire next day. I blush to think of why.

"That was a nice thing you did for Finnick and Annie." Peeta's strong voice resonates behind me.

He sits on the seat beside me.

"They deserved it." I say simply. It's true though. I've never seen a couple more deserving of happiness.

"I agree." I turn my head sharply in Peeta's direction; I must've spoken my thoughts out loud.

We both shift unconsciously and find ourselves closer. The warmth of his proximity runs through me and I move away quickly. His presence makes my heart race.

"Katniss I just wanted to say that I think you are…" His statement is cut off by a simple four-note melody.

"Time to go." I state quickly. Rue is signaling us from the East road. A carriage is approaching. Everyone quickly assembles, except for Finnick and Annie.

"Should someone alert Finnick?" Peeta asks.

"No, let him and his bride enjoy their time." I say quickly.

Everyone nods and we begin our ride to the East road.

"Positions." I quickly call out. I grab hold of a branch and pull myself into the tree. Madge takes the reigns and they all ride to take their positions. I quickly scale the branches and scan the road. I hear a faint noise and look around. Rue is perched on a tree branch up the road. She gives me the signal indicating that the party will be along shortly. I nod my response.

Complete silence, except the singing of the birds and the whistle of the wind through the trees, envelops the forest. Slowly the sounds of the approaching carriage break the silence. I hear the four-note tune and look to Rue. She signals, 'three carriages.'

I mimic Rue's four-note tune and look down to Gale and give the same signal. He nods.

The first carriage comes into view, surrounded by a host of soldiers. I pull my bow off my back and nock an arrow. Now I wait. The carriages begin to pass me by, I wait till the second carriage passes and loose my arrow. It lands in the rump of the lead carriage's horse. The horse, in response, lurches forward and nearly runs down the foot soldiers. Panic erupts and I smile. Panic is the perfect scene for our exploits.

I fire another arrow into the wheel of the first carriage. It jams right into the axel and the carriage halts. The second one crashes slightly into the first and the third crashes into the second.

My crew jumps from their hiding places and our work begins. Rue scrambles down from the trees and sneaks to the last carriage. She'll begin the search for valuable items.

Peeta, Gale, Haymitch, Chaff, Thresh, Marvel and Cato are all engaged in hand-to-hand combat with the foot soldiers.

"What in God's name is going on?" A thundering voice comes from inside the middle carriage. All the soldiers momentarily stiffen but what interests me is that so does Marvel, Cato and Peeta. The three of them both quickly pull their hoods farther over their faces. I know it will impair their vision and that worries me. I scamper down the tree myself and turn to see the scene before me.

A large man emerges from the carriage; he has jet-black hair and a very strangely trimmed beard. His piercing blue eyes are cold and icy as he stares around him.

The soldiers seem to have an invigorated fighting spirit. This man must be their commander. They fight with renewed vigor that seems to momentarily surprise a few of my men. While before we had caught them by surprise now we were on equal footing. I fired arrows into the havoc, hitting a calf here or a sword there.

"Ah!" I hear Peeta's pained cry and I turn and dash to where I last saw him standing.

My heart races in panic when I see him kneeling on the ground with a bloody gash on his arm in front of him stands a large soldier in his steel armor. His sword is raised high and I can see momentary hopelessness cross Peeta's dirt stained face.

Acting on instinct I rush forward. I'm to close for a proper shot so instead with an arrow in hand I rush behind the large soldier. With all my force I thrust my arrow into the missing link in his armor right near his shoulder. The soldier cries out in pain and drops the sword. With a swift kick to the head the soldier falls unconscious.

"Peeta are you alright?" I ask worriedly as I fall to my knees in front of him. I gingerly take his arm and study the wound. It will need care to avoid infection but I can't do that here. At least he'll be all right till this mission is over. I rip a section from my cloak and tie it as a makeshift bandage.

"Katniss." He whispers. "That is Seneca Crane. He's the head of the military. If he's here then these are very important people. Or it is a trap for you. Please be careful."

I nod swiftly and we part to continue the fight. Gale, Madge and Marvel are fighting the only remaining conscious soldiers. There are about a dozen left, I'd go to help them but it seems the situation is under control. Haymitch however is currently sword fighting with Commander Crane. It appears that all is under control so I follow Peeta and Chaff to the carriages. Chaff pulls open the first carriage. It is empty. Strange.

"Everdeen you scoundrel!" I hear a man's voice coming from the direction of the third carriage. Chaff and I exchange glances.

"Your turn." I chuckle and he lets out an amused grunt before we rush to the carriage. If Everdeen is needed today Chaff will have to pose seeing as Haymitch is otherwise occupied.

Cato and Thresh are hesitating before two elaborately dressed nobles.

"Sir Cresta, Lady Cresta!" I hear Peeta exclaim in surprise. His hands fly to cover his mouth. _Annie's parents!_ Oh this can't end well…

"I know that voice." Sir Cresta's eyes light up with recognition. He lunges for Peeta and before he can move Sir Cresta grabs hold of Peeta's hood. He yanks it back and Peeta's blonde curls fall haphazardly.

"Your highness!" Sir Cresta exclaims and Lady Cresta' gasps loudly behind him. "It can't be. Your mother…she told us you were dead. She claims Everdeen captured and killed you, along with Miss. Mason and our dear sweet Annie. What is happening?" He asks curiously.

"Sir Cresta I'd love to explain but now is not the time. Is this a trap set for Everdeen?" Peeta's voice is serious.

"Yes. Commander Crane said this would be the best way to trick Everdeen and to capture him. He asked if someone would be willing to risk their own safety to help our country bring such a notorious criminal to justice. After the death of our Annie we felt so passionately about Everdeen's capture that we volunteered. But I'm starting to regret that decision. Please your majesty…is Annie alive?"

"And well Sir. I promise. Please, my mother is wrong about everything. I beg your help now. Everdeen cannot be caught. I will take you to see Annie in exchange for your assistance." Peeta barters. Sir and Lady Cresta let out a happy sob at the news.

"I'll do anything your highness."

"I need you to act distressed. Call for Crane. If he is distracted and comes to help you we can capture him and end this fight. The remaining soldiers will flee after the capture of their commander." Peeta explains and Sir Cresta agrees.

"Help! Help!" Sir Cresta cries out.

Peeta takes the sword from his belt and points it towards Sir Cresta's chest.

"Trust me." Peeta pleads and Sir Cresta nods.

The rest of us scatter out of sight. I roll underneath the carriage as the footsteps of Commander Crane come into view.

Commander Crane immediately engages Peeta. The clang of metal fills the air. They are equally matched in their skills; this fight could go on for a fairly long time if we let it. However right now I am not that patient. Knowing this is a trap obviously has me a little anxious.

"Ah what do we have here?" Crane sneers. "Our beloved prince. Oh you are alive your highness. That brings me unspeakable happiness." His voice oozes with derision. "We were so worried your highness. We thought you dead."

"Quiet yourself Crane. There is no need for your mockery." Peeta growls.

"You're right Prince Peeta." Crane over pronounces each p and spits as he does it. "We are indeed better off without you. You are a shame to your mother and your country. It would be better if you were. Perhaps I'll have to see to that."

"Better men than you have tried Crane." Peeta retorts. Crane's face twists in rage. Clearly he values his reputation to highly and is highly insulted by such a simple comment.

From where I lay under the carriage I maneuver my bow and nock and arrow. I take aim towards the hand in which Crane is holding his sword. I draw in and hold a breath and wait for the two men to stop moving for the briefest moment of time. It takes a few minutes but the pause eventually comes. I aim and fire; the arrow dings off Crane's sword. The arrow knocks the sword from Crane's hand and it clatters to the ground several feet away from where Crane is standing. Peeta takes his opportunity and presses the blade to Crane's throat. I can see that Peeta doesn't intend to kill him, just scare him into cooperation.

"Tie him up!" I yell gruffly before rolling out from under the carriage. I emerge on the side opposite of the fight. That way Crane has no chance of identifying me as Everdeen who shot the arrow from under the carriage. I tuck my bow safely under my cloak before walking around the carriages.

Chaff stands behind Crane, tying ropes securely around his wrists and legs.

I sidle up beside Peeta and whisper "Throw him in the first carriage." Peeta nods.

Crane yells angrily from his place inside the carriage. Rue is busy calming the beasts still tied to the first carriage. She murmurs quiet songs and in minutes the chaos is controlled.

Gale, Madge and Marvel have subdued the remaining soldiers. Indeed a few have fled into the woods. But those that remain are quaking in fear.

Gale's voice booms over their heads. "Stop shaking. We are not going to kill you. No we have a special mission for you. If you wouldn't mind escorting Commander Crane back to the palace it would be greatly appreciated." His voice carries hints of sarcasm, especially when he says greatly appreciated.

The soldiers nod quickly, so quickly they might give themselves whiplash.

"Go!" Gale roars when they do not immediately jump up and do as he had commanded. They jump now. There are only six. Two jump on the carriage and begin to steer it away. Rue jumps to the side as they do. The other four find the nearest horses and follow quickly.

A small laugh creeps up from my chest. The Queen would be horrified to know that her own soldiers could be frightened so easily. Oh yes she would be livid indeed and I must admit that makes me very happy.

Peeta stands with Sir and Lady Cresta. The others all look to me with uncertainty and I shake my head back and forth. They want to know if we should begin to loot. In this situation I am not entirely sure it is appropriate.

"Your highness please," Lady Cresta pleads, "what is going on?"

So Peeta begins to explain. He tells them of how they had been captured and joined up with Everdeen. He told them of previous raids and of delivering the gold to those in need. He told them of our visit to the Hob and asked if it was true that they had visited there before. They confirmed. Peeta then asked if they had gone to the Hob, knowing that Everdeen would barter there, then why did they turn on Everdeen. Sir Cresta looked ashamed but admitted that when Annie was captured his allegiances changed. However now, knowing she was alive, he regretted that decision immensely.

When Peeta's explanation was finished the Crestas noticed that everyone was lingering around.

"What are they waiting for?" Sir Cresta looks confused.

"Well this situation is unusual for them. No one was quite sure what to do." Peeta states.

"Wouldn't Everdeen want them to begin looting?" Sir Cresta asks. Peeta's eyes don't even flicker to me at the mention. He is very good at protecting my secret.

"Everdeen told them not to."

"He's here?" Sir Cresta looks shocked. Why does everyone seemed shocked to know that I actively participate and not just direct and command. Silly nobles.

"Please," Lady Cresta begins, "Take whatever you wish. We want to help." Peeta smiles warmly at her. She steps forward and gently grasps Peeta's shoulders. "It's so good to see you again your highness." She hugs him quickly before stepping back.

The looting begins and soon there is a very large haul tied up in sacks. Everyone is tying them to the horses.

"May we please go and see Annie now?" Lady Cresta whispers to Peeta. I stand only a few feet from them and I nod slowly. I suspect Peeta has glanced to me for confirmation.

"Yes. Of course." Just as I suspected Peeta had noticed. "You'll need to be blindfolded. I hope you understand that we have a great secret to keep. They nod anxiously and Madge and Rue gently and securely tie the blindfolds on. Gale rides with Sir. Cresta behind him and Peeta with Lady Cresta behind him.

When everyone is ready we take our leave and begin the ride back to camp.

Back at camp everyone begins to unload and the sacks are tied to rope and pulled up to the storage hut. Sir and Lady Cresta are seated beside the fire and the blindfolds removed. They gape in awe as they take in their surroundings. Almost everyone begins removing their cloaks and the Crestas gasp when they see Cato.

Cato quickly tells them his story and begs their secrecy, which they willing agree to.

It is getting late and the sun has begun to set. Annie and Finnick will be along soon for dinner.

Just as I predicted, only a few minutes later, I hear the rustle of footsteps and Finnick's joyful laugh.

They emerge, hand in hand, from a bush on the edge of camp. Annie smiles up at Finnick before turning to look at the rest of us. However upon surveying the camp I watch her eyes land on the faces of her parents.

"Father. Mother." Annie gasps.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey everybody! So I really appreciate the comments and reads. Please let me know what you think. Your comments make my day. Also they so often inspire me to take new turns with this story! Seriously I really take your feedback into consideration. Is there anything you really want to see happen in this story? I would really like to hear your thoughts.**


	13. Chapter 13

Peeta POV

Lady Cresta, in a very unladylike fashion, runs to embrace her daughter. Tears flow down her cheeks and I notice that Annie's eyes are glimmering as well. Sir Cresta hugs his daughter close as well. As they walk to the fire I watch Annie's parents give wary and curious looks to Finnick. Finnick looks nervous and unsure. I do not envy them of the awkward news that will soon have to be shared.

With everyone seated Annie turns to her parents. Her mother can't stop looking at Annie's outfit; the trousers are obviously not what Lady Cresta would have chosen for her daughter to wear. Her noble upbringing is obvious here, for it would be shocking and appalling for a lady to wear anything but fine dresses.

"Mother, Father. I have an announcement." She swallows loudly and I see Finnick shift uncomfortably beside her. "This is Finnick Odair." She gestures to Finnick and places a loving hand on his knee. "He is my husband."

"Your what?!" Sir Cresta bellows after a few moments of shocked silence. He proceeds to rant about how dare she marry so far below her rank. Phrases like "how could you sully the family name?" and "What have I done to earn such disappointment?" fill the air. To say that everyone looks uncomfortable would be an understatement. He yells of how he does not approve and that she will have to have the marriage ended and concealed immediately. He paces around the camp as he yells, he points a threatening finger, and flails his arms wildly as he talks.

Finnick looks stunned. Surely he wasn't excepting this kind of opposition from Annie's family. Honestly neither was I. Sir and Lady Cresta always seemed to be such forward thinkers. And maybe they still are but simply the shock of their daughter's marriage has temporarily reverted them back to their former patterns of thought.

"First thing in the morning Annie we will find the nearest town and have the minister amend your actions."

At this threat Annie stands to face her father. "No!" She yells in return.

Her father stops, shocked into silence at the behavior of his daughter.

"What? Did you just refuse me Annie?" Anger still seeps from his voice.

"Yes I did father. But you are wrong and deserve to be told so. I will not end my marriage with Finnick just because he is not the rank you would like. And I will not be ashamed and hide my marriage to him just because you do not like it. He is my husband now father, it is too late for your intervention for we have already sealed ourselves as husband and wife. Father I do not care about his position. I care not that he was merely a fisherman. To me he is a hero and that is far greater than any noble rank. He loves me father and I love him. With my whole heart I love him." Annie places a hand on Finnick's shoulder and he caresses it lovingly. Annie bends down and places a chaste kiss to his lips.

Lady Cresta blushes profusely at Annie declaration of the full meaning of Annie's words. Sir Cresta still gapes in disbelief. His face has visibly softened.

"You truly love him Annie?"

"I do father."

He looks to Finnick, "And you love my daughter, truly?"

Finnick nods enthusiastically, "Yes sir. I do. She is my whole heart. Forever and always."

Sir Cresta sighs loudly, "Very well then. If you are sure this is what you want then you have my blessing."

Annie lets out a cheerful giggle and rushes to hug her father. She places a sweet kiss to his cheek and thanks him profusely.

The four of them then go off into their own conversation. Obviously there is a lot for them to talk about.

"You're still bleeding." I hear Katniss' voice rumble over my shoulder.

I turn to look at her. Worry creases her forehead.

"It seems so." I look down to my arm. Truthfully I had completely forgotten about it.

"Come with me." I follow her to a small water basin and she carefully removes the bandage. With the clean cloth from the basin she begins to clean my wound. It stings a little at first but the cool water soon feels heavenly against the burning cut.

"We need to make sure it won't get infected." Katniss murmurs. She pulls a leaf from her pocket. "This is going to sting a fair bit but it will help."

She pops the leaf into her mouth and begins to chew. She takes the paste and presses it into the gash.

A small yelp escapes my lips despite my attempts to appear strong and unaffected. She wasn't joking when she said it would sting.

"Sorry." She mumbles.

She tightly wraps the cut, with the leaf paste still inside.

"It will need to sit for a bit. We'll clean it out again later. How does it feel?" She asks with concern in her voice.

"It hurts a little." I try to say lightly despite the throbbing in my arm.

"Would you like me to kiss it better?" She jests.

Before I can stop myself I hear the yes slip through my teeth. Momentarily she looks dazed. I hope she thinks I am joking with her. I hope I have not frightened her away.

Then I feel it…the warmth of her lips on my arm followed by the faint and quiet smack of her kiss. A blush quickly covers my cheeks and I notice Katniss' cheeks flush as well.

"There," She says in a small voice, "all better." She stares up at me in a trance. I find myself equally trapped in her gaze. Our eyes search each other's and in a moment of bravery I find myself leaning forward.

"Peeta!" Sir Cresta's voice interrupts and Katniss and I jump apart. Curses!

"The Cresta's wish to aid us in usurping the Queen!" Finnick says excitedly. "Isn't that wonderful!"

"Indeed that is great news." I try to smile but inside I am still upset over the interruption. Only a few more moments and I would have known what it would be like to kiss Katniss Everdeen.

"Anything we can do to assist you, please inform us immediately." Sir Cresta offers.

"Absolutely sir." I respond.

Sir Cresta starts to fidget. He opens his mouth as if to speak only to close it again.

"Is there something else Sir Cresta?" I ask.

"I know that there is a lot of secrecy needed in order to maintain this operation…however it would be nice…feel free to refuse if this is to much to request…we would very much like to meet Everdeen. Face to face. It would truly be the highest honor."

Everyone falls silent and unsure glances are exchanged.

"Father…you would not be able to breathe a word of this to anyone. No one could know that you have truly seen Everdeen. It would be so dangerous if anyone knew he…"Annie falters for a second, "Everdeen's true identity."

"I understand." He looks disappointed for a moment.

"It's all right." I hear Katniss speak beside me. She pulls off her hood and steps forward. "It is an honor to meet you Sir Cresta, Lady Cresta." Katniss offers a small bow to the extremely astonished couple. "If you are even half as trustworthy as your daughter it would be enough."

"You're a…not a…since when…" The Crestas stammer.

Katniss looks to me over her shoulder, "Why always the surprise?"

A small chuckle bursts from my chest; everyone soon follows in my laughter.

"Everdeen. It is truly the greatest honor. I could never express my gratitude for what you have done for our country." Sir Cresta bows low and Lady Cresta curtsies.

"And I would never be able to express my gratitude for your assistance." Katniss smiles kindly and the merriment of the night continues.

…:::…

Katniss finds me early the next morning.

"We need to see to that wound of yours." I follow her to the washbasin and she once again carefully removes the bandage. She takes the clean cloth and wrings it out. She wipes carefully at first and then dips the cloth in the water again. When the cloth is saturated she brings it to my arm. She wrings it over my arm and the leaf paste washes away.

I look down and already the cut looks much better. The angry red that I expected to appear around the rim is absent and it looks as if the healing has already begun.

Katniss wraps it again with a fresh bandage and proceeds to wash the last one thoroughly.

"Thank you Katniss. For helping me last night, it was greatly appreciated."

"Yes of course." She answers awkwardly. "Peeta…umm…last night I was not entirely myself. I'm sorry if I lead you to believe…something that is untrue."

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Katniss. I know that I have not kept my feelings towards you hidden. I admire you greatly. You must know that."

"Yes I… I have noticed. Peeta please do not mistake my actions last night for…"

"Katniss. Stop. I know that to some degree you reciprocate my feelings. Please, do not push away from me. I have enjoyed the relationship we have been building."

"There is no relationship Peeta. This is strictly business, you must know that."

"I don't believe you Katniss. Don't think I haven't noticed you. I've seen you watching me. I can read your eyes like an open book. I know you feel something for me too.

"I do not Peeta! Do not allow your wishful thinking to invade reality."

Her words cut me but I know there is no truth in them. I have noticed in the past weeks that she often watches me. When she taught me archery I heard the way her breath caught in her throat. The way her eyes lingered over me. Then it confused me. But last night when she did not pull away as I began leaning in I realized that she cares for me too.

"You do Katniss. Do not deny your feelings. Do not think it will make them any less true. I know that I care for you. I am unafraid to admit it. I care deeply for you Katniss. More than I think you realize."

Her face contorts with emotions. First anger, then confusion, sadness momentarily, and finally a look that I cannot interpret.

"No Peeta I do not…" she feebly begins to retort.

"Yes Katniss! Admit it! Do not run from your feelings. You can't always run and hide. Someday you will be found out." I say with a raised voice. "Just because you have successfully evaded capture all these years doesn't mean you can run away from everything. I know that night at the ball that there was a connection between us. I doubted it for a second when I learned that you were not Lady Cartwright… but I do not doubt it anymore. I know you felt that bond. I know you care for me more than you wish to admit to yourself. You cannot hide from the truth Katniss so please stop trying."

Determination crosses her face and she steps closer to me, her chest pressed to mine. Her hands reach up to grasp my neck and she pulls me down to her. My lips crash against hers and for a moment I am to stunned to respond. She begins to pull away so I cradle her head with one hand and secure the other around her waist and pull her tightly to me. She does not resist and instead our lips move together in tandem. Her hot breath spills across my face every time we pull away long enough for a breath. All to soon the kiss comes to an end and Katniss pulls away.

"Katniss," I exhale. I open my eyes to see her with one hand pressed to her lips.

"Peeta…I can't." Her voice is strained and I feel my heart begin to break. "It's to much. I can't…not now. There is too much happening. I cannot handle another…I just can't." She sobs quietly before running off and I can't find it in me stop her.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello beloved readers! Thanks for reading and reviewing! It makes my day to hear your thoughts. Please keep reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 14

Katniss POV

_Why did I do that?_

He was right. Everything he was saying was true. He understood me completely. And his kiss…his kiss was every bit as magical as I had feared. For a moment I was able to forget the problems surrounding me. To forget my responsibility. To forget everything except for my feelings. And it was wonderful.

But then the moment ended and fear coursed through my veins. All acceptance of that wonderful feeling was replaced by uncertainty and I allowed myself to be consumed by it.

I'll never erase the look of hurt on Peeta's face as I ran away. Surely such rejection will rid him of his feelings for me. At first I though that would be better…but that thought hurts to even think.

_What should I do now? _

For the rest of the day I did not return to camp. I wandered through the woods aimlessly, unsure of my destination and confused of the journey.

My thoughts swirled around Peeta and our kiss. His words. My rejection. My feelings. His feelings.

I wasn't entirely sure of where my feet had taken me until I had arrived.

Home.

Peeta POV

As Katniss disappeared into the woods I felt my heart breaking. Not completely but it had definitely cracked.

She had rejected me. Her feelings were true and she still ran away. I wish I knew why.

"Where is Katniss?" Gale asked me long after lunch.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since this morning." I deadpanned.

"Strange. It is unlike her to disappear without telling us first. Did something happen?" He asks me, eyes searching my face. His eyes flick to Finnick's. Both are worried and confused.

"No." I do not wish to recount this morning's events.

"Peeta are you sure. You look terrible. Is everything alright?" Finnick pries.

"Everything is fine Finnick. Please leave it."

Katniss POV

I knock gently before opening the door.

"Mom? Prim?" I call out into the stillness of the house.

"Katniss!" Prim's high voice trills from the upstairs. She appears from her bedroom and bounds down the stairs into my arms. She hugs me tightly and I do the same.

"Katniss what's wrong?" She asks after pulling away. "You look simply awful."

"I may have made a mistake Prim."

So I tell her of Peeta and I. These past weeks and this morning.

"Now I fear that he will not feel the same for me. I told him I can't and he looked so broken. I fear he will forget his feelings for me. Rightly he should, I would only cause him pain."

"Katniss it sounds as if he truly loves you. I am sure he would be ready to welcome you back. He wouldn't hesitate I think. Katniss you cannot be so afraid to love. You are not our mother."

"I know Prim. Thank you."

"Why did you not send word you were coming?"

"I didn't realize I was until I was standing outside."

Prim giggles, "That explains your strange attire."

I look down; indeed I am still in my trousers, tunic and cloak.

A concerned look quickly overcomes her face. "Do they know where you are? I'm sure everyone is quite worried."

"You're right! I should probably go. I'm sorry Prim."

"Go Katniss! Promise me you'll try to allow yourself to be happy with Peeta?"

"I promise Prim." With a last hug I turn and begin my journey back through the woods.

Nighttime comes and the sun begins to rise. I do not arrive back at the camp until midday. I've been gone a long while, surely they will be worried.

When I enter the camp sighs of relief great me. I notice that the Crestas are no longer present.

"Sweetheart we were worried about you. What were you thinking disappearing like that?" Haymitch rants in a rare moment of unbridled concern before pulling me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking and didn't realize I had wandered so far away."

"Where did you go?" Gale prods.

"Home."

Gale nods in understanding. Everyone accepts my story and they return to whatever it was they were doing. I notice that Peeta is not among them.

In fact Peeta does not return till dinner. He is sweating and tired. He must have been training. He looks to me only briefly. His eyes are hollow and devoid of his usual happy countenance. He doesn't hold my gaze. He doesn't even acknowledge me.

_I am to late._

…:::…

"The Crestas have offered to supply us with clothing for our mission. As well they will supply us with enough to keep the villagers well. So now we can focus on training and overthrowing the Queen. Our story will be that Annie had indeed made it to Silex and had married a nobleman there. We will be friends and family of the happy couple, all traveling to visit Panem. We will be welcomed as honored guests, and some of us as servants. Peeta you will have to pretend to still be pining after the loss and lies of the false Delly Cartwright. Katniss we will have to sneak you in as a servant since it is more than likely you would be recognized as the girl from the ball. From there we will be able to enter the castle. The Queen will undoubtedly try to force her good reputation by inviting us all the attend the Spring ball. Once inside we must capture the Queen. Peeta you will be turning eighteen in two months time am I correct?"

Peeta nods.

Haymitch has spent the last long while discussing the plan with us. Peeta and I have not spoken. He still won't look at me.

"Then we will only have to wait a fortnight until you can take her place as Queen. With the Queen in our possession you will be able to usurp the crown uncontested the day of your eighteenth birthday. Then she will have no ability to have you dethroned because it will be your birthright."

It is a good plan I must admit. It is still dangerous and risky but if successful it will be the saving grace of Panem.

"All agreed say I." Haymitch asks.

A chorus of 'I' rings out around the fire. I try not to notice just how pained Peeta's voice sounds even in that simple word.

The next morning I go in search of Rue.

"Rue, would you please tend to Peeta's wound? I don't want it to get infected but I fear he would not want me tending to him."

"Of course. Katniss is everything alright?" She asks concernedly, "You seem sad."

"Oh it is nothing Rue. It is merely stress and exhaustion from readying for the Queen's overthrow. Do not worry yourself about me." I know she suspects my lie but she respects me enough not to pry.

Peeta POV

"Good morning Peeta." Rue's smiling face disrupts me from my depressing thoughts.

Katniss had almost looked happy two days ago when she returned. When I had arrived from my rigorous training and vain attempts to distract myself from Katniss' rejection, she had looked so cheerful. She was smiling and laughing but the moment I arrived her face fell. I couldn't bear to hold her gaze any longer. There was too much pain. Even all throughout Haymitch's plotting and plan making yesterday she wouldn't look at me.

She hasn't looked at me since. Every time I've snuck a glance her face is impassive and emotionless. But she never looks in my direction.

"Good morning Rue." I endeavor to lighten my voice. But it is in vain.

"Katniss asked me to come and check your wounds. We wouldn't want to risk an infection now do we?" Her happy, lilting voice does little to brighten my dark mood.

Katniss can't even bear to be near me long enough to change my bandages. What have I done? I wish I could regret admitting my feelings to her. Sometimes I find myself wishing I could take it all back. But I know that I would have eventually told her and it seems she would have eventually rejected me. If I had waited longer I do not doubt the sting of her rejection would have been far greater.

"No we most certainly wouldn't." I deadpan.

She quickly and with knowing fingers changes my dressing and applies a handmade balm before bandaging my arm again.

"What is that?" I ask when the balm begins to tingle pleasantly against my still aching wound.

"A special concoction of my own. It will keep cleaning the cut as well as help to speed your healing. I learnt it from my mother. She was a healer as well. A very talented one if I do say so myself. I've been very glad of the knowledge she has passed to me."

"Thank you Rue. It feels marvelous." That is not a lie; already my wound feels so much better.

"You should come and eat. Annie has made a wonderful breakfast. We will all need to keep our strength up these next few weeks. We have a very important mission ahead of us." She winks at me and then skips away.

I follow her to the fire where breakfast is served and everyone is chatting amiably. Katniss and Haymitch look like they are discussing strategy and the like. Finnick and Annie are engrossed in a lovers stare. Oddly though, Johanna and Gale seem to be nervously shifting closer to each other while they discuss the advantages of different weapons. Cato and Madge are sitting with their food in one hand and the other is engaged in dueling with their throwing knives and it seems like Madge is winning.

I sit off to the side and eat my breakfast in silence. I notice a few worried glances thrown my way but I shrug them off. I swallow the gruel quickly before tromping off into the woods. I follow the path Katniss had led me down a few days ago until a reach the small clearing.

The target Katniss created is still on the tree. I glare at it…it reminds me of a different time. I grab a knife from my belt and hurl it towards the tree in a fit of fury. A deep growl tears from my lips as the knife leaves my fingers and embeds itself deep into the tree bark. It hits just off the side of the bulls-eye.

The fact that I missed infuriates me. I throw knife after knife until my belt is empty. Then I retrieve them and start all over. When it becomes clear that my throws are only hitting farther from the target I decide to switch.

I pull my sword from its sheath and begin to practice through all the training I had received over the year. I've been completely useless. Just a burden so far. If I am to be of any real aid in this mission I need to train harder. I had let myself be so focused on Katniss and my feelings for her that I had let myself slack in the area of training. All I've done is follow Katniss around like a shadow…a miserable and pathetic shadow. I've been of little use during heists and I managed to only attract attention during our visit to the Hob. I haven't even given any real thought to overthrowing the Queen—my original reason for seeking Everdeen and his aid—all I've thought about is Katniss. Katniss. Katniss! Katniss! What power does she hold over me?

Apart from my quick thinking with the Cresta's I've been useless. An utter disappointment…but no more. No I will train and I will be ready to fight. I will overthrow my mother and I will take my rightful place on the throne. When I do I will deserve it. I will be the ruler my kingdom needs. I will be a king, no longer will I be the pathetic Prince who barely pulls his own weight. No I will be better.

All day long, under the hot rays of the sun, I train. I direct my anger, my hurt, my sadness, any emotion I push into my training. I train with the sword, with my knives. I even snatch one of the extra bow and arrows and attempt to remember what Katniss taught me. My aim only improved a little.

Around mid-day I had removed my shirt. I greatly regret that action now. My fair skin has taken a frightening shade of pink. And I know by morning it will be very painful and tender.

Immediately I seek Rue's help. Hoping she has another balm to help sooth my soon to be aching skin.

"I'm sorry Peeta, but I have no experience with sunburns. Katniss does though. I recall her telling me once of her sister, as fair skinned as you, who often got sun burnt. You should ask her I'm sure she has an idea of how to help you."

I consider briefly just forgetting the whole endeavor. Asking Katniss for help now seemed too painful to bear. However when I reached up to nervously scratch the back of my neck….well I suddenly realized that this sunburn would by far be worse to endure than a few moments of Katniss and her rejection.

"Would you find her for me?" I ask meekly. Rue gives a happy nod before scampering up the ladders to the huts above.

What could only have been a few moments seemed like a dreadfully long time but eventually Katniss and Rue descended the ladder one after the other.

Katniss' face looked tired. Dark circles were forming under her eyes and that beautiful grey that had always enchanted me seemed dull and dreary. Seeing her this way pull at my heartstrings and so I forced myself to look away. Rue quickly explained and Katniss nodded.

"There is a plant that grows near the lake. It will help you." She states matter-of-factly and with no emotion to betray her thoughts. "Follow me."

Reluctantly I do. I follow as she tromps through the woods not taking any care to keep her footsteps quiet as she normally does. It is a long while of awkward silence before we reach the lake.

She stoops down and plucks a leaf from the spiky plant. She uses her knife to cut into the plant and gathers the liquid that pours from it into her hand.

She clears her throat awkwardly. "You'll need to remove your tunic." Again her voice is nearly lifeless but I do as she asks.

With a soft touch she begins to spread the liquid on my skin. At first the pleasure of her touch concedes to the wonderful sensation the liquid it having on my skin. It is incredible relief.

"That should help." She says after covering my skin. "You'll need to keep your tunic on during any time you spend in the sun. It will only get worse if you do not." She hesitates. "May I ask why you had your tunic removed for long enough to acquire such a burn?"

"I was training and it was very hot out. It seemed a good way to cool off."

She doesn't respond after that. She simply nods before turning back to camp. I follow her in silence and at the camp we part ways. In so many ways I can't wait for the end of this quest.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I missed a week. I found out last Wednesday that I had a paper due that following Saturday. A 67 page paper to be exact. So yeah between that and the really crazy weeks a work I didn't have time to write. **

**Also I just wanted to send a shout out to all the victims of the floods in Southern Alberta. My thoughts and prayers are with you all. **


	15. Chapter 15

Katniss POV

Johanna and Gale have been spending an odd amount of time together lately. Although most of us haven't noticed.

Annie and Finnick are still in their newlywed phase.

Madge and Cato seem to spend a lot of time challenging each other to a variety of competitions, almost always weapons related. However there were a few hand-to-hand combat competitions that got a little out of control. Needless to say it was interesting. The two of them blushed like young girls with a crush.

Rue has been off gathering in the woods, stocking up our supplies of healing herbs as well as edible greenery for our dinners.

Haymitch, Chaff, Beetee and the others have been focusing on the planning. I should probably be helping but I've been distracted to say the least, I often find myself wandering the woods, at least I hunt while I'm out there.

Then there is Peeta. He leaves early in the morning and only returns at dinner. He avoids me while we eat and then disappears into his hut for the night. A few times I've jumped through the treetops to the meadow where he is training and watched him. I wish I could find the courage to talk to him. Well courage isn't exactly my problem, it's words. If I knew what I would say I would talk to him. But I know that I would march up to him and take one look at those blue eyes and loose it. I'd gape like a fish and that's never attractive.

I enjoy watching him train. He has incredible skill with a blade. And his ability to lift large fallen logs causes the muscles in his arms to ripple in a most mesmerizing fashion. Usually around midday he removes his tunic and uses it to mop the glistening layer of sweat covering his skin. Admittedly I greedily eye his muscled form. At first his skin was so often pink with sunburn but it has now evened to a golden tan and his blonde hair has lightened in the sunlight. I didn't know it was possible for him to be even more attractive. Now if only I hadn't completely made a fool of myself.

I am the one who pushed him away. Of course the moment I couldn't have him I wanted him that much more. I'm an idiot. I didn't realize how badly I wanted to be with him until I had already ruined my chance. He won't look at me, speak to me, or even be near me at all. But even greater than that I've come to realize is that when we succeed he will be the king. I will still be only a mere peasant and technically still a criminal. However I believe that last part will disappear with Peeta's reign. Without a need for Everdeen however I will be only a peasant, merely a huntress. Once Everdeen is no more I don't know what I'll do. Everdeen has been my whole life, I'm not entirely sure how I'll support my mother and Prim without it. It seems Peeta will always be beyond my reach.

…:::…

The weeks pass and it is time to depart. Our mission starts now. We've gathered all our supplies and tonight we ride for the Cresta's. Sir Cresta has already spread word of the arrival of his company and everything is falling into place. The news of Annie's successful trip to Silex and as well of her marriage to nobleman Finnick Odair has been leaked into the public information.

As well the Cresta's have been extraordinarily generous with their riches. The villagers are living well while we have spent our time training. We've still pulled a few minor heists. After all we wouldn't want the Queen to be suspicious if our activity suddenly stopped.

Tonight, under the cover of darkness we ride to the Cresta's. Once we are there the plan will move forward. Everyone has gathered their required belongings. Annie and Johanna have once again donned their formal gowns. Peeta has lent Finnick a more formal outfit as well as donned his own. Madge and Gale have also been outfitted with fine linens that the Cresta's sent to us. Haymitch, Thresh, Marvel and Cato are dressed as the armed guard. Cato and Marvel especially needed helmets to cover their faces. To have them recognized would surely alert the Queen's guard to suspicious activity. Chaff, Beetee and myself will act as servants. I Chaff and Beetee will attend to the men, while Rue and I will be attending to Annie, Johanna and Madge. I've fitted Rue and myself with veils to cover the lower halves of our faces. Hopefully that will keep me from being recognized as well.

The sun has finally set, everyone mounts their steeds and our ride begins. With a wistful look back we say goodbye to our camp. Who knows if we will need to return here. After this mission our world will be entirely different. Hopefully we won't need to hide out anymore.

Late into the night, when the stars and the moon are pure and bright, we arrive at the Cresta's estate. We thought it best to arrive late into the night so we wouldn't have to explain our lack of a carriage.

Sir Cresta is waiting by the back door. He directs us to the stables where Marvel, Thresh, Cato and Haymitch take care of the horses. Myself, Rue, Beetee and Chaff carry the luggage of our 'nobles' as Sir Cresta escorts them to their rooms. From the moment we rode away from camp we all knew the roles we now have to play and now that the plan is in motion we must play our parts perfectly.

When we have all been shown to our rooms we turn in for the night. We need to rest. Tomorrow the Cresta's are throwing a ball in honor of their daughter and new son-in-law. I just hope that Finnick will be able to remember all that Peeta taught him of noble behavior.

The sun rises far to soon and the short time we actually had to sleep impacts us all. We are all drowsy and tired. The servants scurry around the house preparing for the upcoming ball.

Around mid afternoon Rue and I assist the women in preparing for the ball. Well assist is a loose definition. Rue assists; I however stare at the linens and lace, ribbons and ties, with a blank and unknowing stare. I have absolutely no idea what to make of these garish and nonsensical articles of clothing. Annie and Johanna are very understanding, however Johanna does insist on mocking me relentlessly.

When the ladies are primped and proper they go to make their grand entrance to the ballroom. I join the other servants as they bustle about for the party. No one even notices when I grab a pitcher of wine and follow others out into the ballroom.

Women in their fancy dresses twirl around the dance floor with their stiff backed partners. I wander through, intently observing those around me. I pour many glasses of wine to the nobles, many of whom I've taken from. I recognize a few of the particularly garish ones and underneath my veil I carry a knowing smirk. I politely bow and serve all the while knowing that it is me that they fear, that they desperately desire to have caught. I know many of them wish to see me hanging from the gallows.

I notice my group. Annie and Finnick are beaming as people crowd them. Questions are flying as to their wedding or how they met. Everyone is enthralled by their tale, all of them are complete fools for romance. I continue to observe them.

Madge floats around gracefully; she is constantly being fawned over by eligible bachelors. Many men have asked for her to honor them with a dance. She willing obliges but I can see her complete and utter discomfort. I know she would much rather be tossing knives at a tree.

Gale lingers closely behind Johanna. I know he is hating every moment of this. He insisted that there should an even number of males and females in this group. He said it was better, for protection. I have my doubts. Personally I think that he couldn't bear the idea of other men in Johanna's presence. If their sneaky behavior is an indication I feel as though they are falling in love with each other. Really this theory was confirmed when Gale insisted that he accompany Johanna. Even more my suspicions are proven now as he hovers behind her, he shoots intimidating glares at any man who attempts to approach Johanna.

Peeta looks miserable. I've notice the way he never really looks at any of the women in the room. He keeps his decorum as many express their sorrows for the betrayal of the false Lady Cartwright but it is rather obvious he is miserable. I wish I could say that his misery was truly an act. However instead it hurts to know that I've caused this.

The ball continues in such a manner and it ends late into the evening. I attempt to help Annie, Johanna and Madge find freedom from their gowns. It takes a surprisingly long time to unlace them from the constricting devices. I feel as if it would be torture being laced into one of these gowns everyday.

The next morning bring happy news.

Lady Cresta bursts into the dining room with a letter in hand. Peeta immediately sits straighter. She waves the letter around and announces, "The Queen insists that we attend the spring ball next week! It is working! She says she must express her well wishes for the happy couple and that she desires to meet our new foreign friends. It's odd, Peeta she doesn't mention you."

Peeta scoffs, "It is not odd milady. My mother is a cold and cruel woman who has never cared for anyone. Not even her own son. I do not doubt she is rejoicing in my supposed misery."

With that he stands and excuses himself from the room. I long to go after him but when it comes to him I am a coward. So I remain in my seat.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So just letting you know that I have two major papers due in the next two weeks so I don't know if I'll be able to update next week! Hopefully though! Fingers crossed that I actually finish my papers. Anyways! Please review and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you all. **


	16. Chapter 16

Peeta POV

Of course my mother was reveling in my misery. Undoubtedly her little minions had reported back my misery at the lies and deceit of 'Miss Delly Cartwright.' The news of yet another failure on my part most likely infuriated her at first and then when she realized undoubtedly the pain I am in she probably giggled with glee.

I dread this evening; all week I've been dreading this evening. I haven't had to try to play the part of the heartbroken prince…I'm living it. I attend dinners here at the Cresta's and I try to smile but it's all fake. Everywhere I see Katniss and I am reminded that she will never return my affections.

But tonight I have to push all of that aside. Tonight is the Queen's ball and we have been preparing all week. Right now everyone is dressing in their absolute best, or dressing as servants accompanying their noble masters.

I can hear the scurry of excited feet as the women prepare for the ball. Occasionally I hear Annie and her mom squeal. I swear I've heard Johanna groan as she often does when she is forced to attend such upscale events. _'A bunch of uptight, corset wearing, obnoxious old hags who have their noses permanently stuck in the air…or in the asses of the other women.'_ I believe that's one of the calmer rants I've heard from her. She truly despises these hoity-toity events and pretty much everyone who attends them. I've never seen her happier than when we were living out in the woods and there were no responsibilities or manners.

I sigh deeply as I finish dressing. I comb out my unruly curls and attempt to keep them tamed back. I stare into the mirror into my dull blue eyes. I try to smile but it is just a grimace. At least I won't have to act that I'm heartbroken. I can already hear my mothers voice _"Get yourself together you useless boy. It's no wonder she couldn't love you…look how pathetic you are. Act like a man for goodness sake and stop moping over a girl who could never love you anyways. _I hate that she's right even though she isn't even here.

"Peeta," Annie's soft voice sounds from the other side of my door, "we must be going. We can't be late."

"I'll be right there Annie." I call back and look at the mirror one last time. I brush off imaginary dust from my coat and turn to leave the room.

Annie and Finnick are already by the carriage with Gale. Finnick looks every bit like a gentleman and his eyes are alive with mirth and love. Annie looks simply radiant. Love is a good look on these two.

Madge and Johanna stroll out next with Katniss and Rue trailing behind. Katniss has a bonnet tied low over her face but it could never hide those piercing grey eyes. Her eyes land in mine and I notice that they aren't raging like lightening in a thunderstorm. Rather they are gloomy like the clouds on a rainy day. She holds my gaze momentarily before she lets her eyes flit back to the ground.

We all step into the carriage, and those who are pretending to be our servants hold on to the back.

The ride to the castle is to long and not long enough. Before I am ready the carriage comes to a jolting stop and the tension in the carriage reaches an unbearable high.

"Shall we?" Annie timidly asks and with a terse nod we leave the safety of the carriage.

From the moment we walk through the door we are swept into the whirlwind that is the spring ball. My mother has certainly held no restraint this year.

I believe that everything is going well, my mother gave me a polite greeting and pretended to be the caring mother who was deeply upset by the betrayal of her beloved son. No one recognized Gale from the previous ball where he had attended with 'Delly Cartwright.' However one tense moment arose when Finnick was recognized as Sir George, one of the escorts that had accompanied the 'traitorous wench Delly Cartwright.' No one had anything good to say about her. Amazingly though Finnick played it off with ease.

"Oh! What a silly misunderstanding. My middle name is George, it was also my father's name, and my parents always insisted I go by it however my dearest wife much prefers to call me Finnick. And who am I to resist such a beautiful woman!" Everyone chortled at his comment. "As for the betrayal by Miss Cartwright…I must say it came as just a great of a shock to myself. She fooled us all. That night she robbed me and my companion," he gestured to Gale and I saw a few faces light with recognition.

Dutifully I dance with every willing lady. But I can always feel Katniss' penetrating gaze.

The night grows later and I know we must take action soon. I chance a glance around the room to my companions. Haymitch gives a nod. I notice that the guard is changing. It is the perfect time to capture my wicked mother.

Quickly I bow to my current dance partner, whoever she may be. I notice that everyone is discreetly beginning to surround the Queen, who appears completely oblivious.

I move my way around the room, nodding politely, trying to appear inconspicuous. Haymitch, Chaff, Gale, Finnick and Annie are closing in. Finnick and Annie approach from the front pretending to seek conversation with the Queen.

The others are close, nearly there. My heart beats erratically; my stomach has become permanently lodged in my throat.

"Excuse me my dears," My mother sweetly says, her eyes change…before they were bright and kind as she pretends to be, but now they are dark and malicious. It doesn't sit right with me.

"Guards!" She screams. "Imposters! Traitors!"

Dread. Pure unhindered dread. She knew. Just the look in her eyes tells me everything I need to know. She knew we were coming, and she knows why.

"There!" She shrieks and points to Finnick, Annie, and those who had been nearing her. "Grab them!" Suddenly out of the halls bursts forth a large force of armed guards. They immediately surround everyone but myself and Katniss who I see standing not far from me.

"And grab my useless, traitorous excuse of a son and that wench behind him."

I stand in shock as more guards swarm Katniss and I.

The large crowd of guests is murmuring in confusion. My mother, with a triumphant smile climbs halfway up the grand staircase. "My esteemed guests, today is a remarkable day. These people you see before you now are traitors to the crown. Among this group of betrayers and thieves is the most wanted man in all of Panem, Everdeen. Look closely for today I have captured him. He will be punished for his crimes. Take them all to the dungeons." Her lips curl up to show her yellowing teeth and her eyes glint with wickedness.

The guards roughly push us forward and down deeper into the castle where the air is dank and stale. Where the sent of blood is nearly overwhelming to the senses. I know my mother has killed many a man or woman down here. Many that she suspected were Everdeen, only to be proved false but then she killed them in her failed rage. Or others who committed grand, or even small crimes but she is completely unforgiving.

With shackled hands we are thrown into the dungeons. Each of us are in a separate rooms, with only the sounds of shallow breathing to alert us that the others are even nearby. The iron gated doors provide little visibility except to the dungeon across from your own. Across from me is Katniss. Her bonnet and dress have been thrown aside in favor of her hunting clothes she was wearing underneath.

It is a long while before my mother comes down. I suspect the entire night has gone by and only now in the early morning does she decide to grace us with her presence. We however spent the entire night trying to figure out what went wrong and what we can do now. No solution was found and we are all tired.

She stands before us now, her blood red gown matching the shade of her blood red lips. With her pale skin and the torchlight cast upon her she is truly terrifying. She intends to kill, but how many of us is an entirely unknown question.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Sorry for the delay everyone! Life has been crazy between finishing up my last two papers, working two jobs and attending a family wedding in Vernon last weekend. For the next month it will still be busy but I'm hoping to update as soon as possible. Thank you all for your continued support and encouragement it really means the world to me! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Peeta POV

"Well...it is a good morning isn't it." She muses as she strolls past glancing into every door. She looks positively giddy as she struts past. "Ah. There he is. My son. The apple of my eye." She deadpans.

The guards behind her step forward to unlock the door to my cell. One steps in and grabs hold of my shackles roughly jerking me to my knees. My mother steps in and stands before me.

"Son." She snarls.

"Hello mother." I attempt to greet her pleasantly but it falls flat.

"Yes, hello to you too." She practically growls. "Well son…once again you can't do anything right. I knew the moment you left that you were not merely seeking that lying harpy who flounced around like nobility but that you were looking for Everdeen. You traitorous bastard." She seethes. "My own son, my flesh and blood, how could you even consider betraying me? How have I wronged you? How could I have raised such a failure?" She acts with such pathetic attempts at shame.

"From the moment I learnt of your return I knew that you had found Everdeen and had begun to conspire against me. I knew that if I invited you here that in your foolishness that you would come. And here you are with a foolish band of rebellious scum. And I would bet my life that Everdeen is hiding among these wild and ill-mannered renegades. So here me now," She raises her voice to ring through the dungeon halls, "Everdeen if you wish to save your comrades from insufferable agony by means of torture you need only to come forward. For I will gladly take your sacrifice in exchange for freedom for the rest. If not then bear in mind that I will torture every individual that you lead here until one of them weakens and your identity is revealed."

She stands and waits in stony silence. Her lips are twisted in an ever present snarl as she waits. But no one speaks and as the silence stretches on her frustration grows.

"Very well then." She growls and turns to me. " We will begin with you. My worthless excuse for a son. Weak just as his father was weak. Guards please inform Commander Crane that his first visitor will be arriving soon." The guards scurry out of my cell, two remain and take their positions beside me. With rough and forceful hands they haul me to my feet.

My mother moves in front of me and roughly clutches my face with her claw like fingers. "At least for once you will prove to be useful." With a sharp and quick flick of her wrist her nails carve into the smooth expanse of my cheek. "Take him to Crane."

The guards push me forward and I nearly lurch forward onto the soiled stone floor.

"Wait!" I hear a gruff but feminine voice call out. "Take me instead. Let the others free." I turn my head to see Katniss standing at the gate to her cell. Her long fingers wrapped around the cast iron bars. "I'm Everdeen."

My mother barks out a coarse laugh. "So be it."

With a sudden thrust I hit the cold stone and the guards exit my cell. Panic overrides my system and I heave myself into the iron gate moments after it closes. "No! Take me. Please." I beg the guards who roughly push Katniss out of her cell.

"I'm sorry son." My mother sneers with no amount of sympathy in her words. "But she has volunteered herself as tribute." And with that they disappear into a dark corridor.

Katniss POV

The guards, with their iron grasp, drag me through the darkened corridor. The dusky smell of blood and other rotting things invades my nose the closer we get to the end of the passageway. It is nearly overwhelming and I force myself to breathe slowly through my mouth only in order to keep myself from gagging.

The large wooden doors that greet us at the end are foreboding and ominous. With a shrill creak they are pushed open by two guards.

Roughly the guards lead me towards a large iron chair in the center of the dark room. A quick glance around reveals walls lined completely with metal contraptions. Judging by the dark stains, which I assume are blood, these devices serve one purpose. Torture.

The near silence, except for my breathing, begins to fade as a sharp clicking begins to echo off the walls. The sound morphs into the harsh steps of the Queen. She storms towards where I've been chained to the cool metal. Hatred rages uncontrolled in her eyes as she comes closer.

"Now see here you pathetic fool don't think for a second that I believe you are the real Everdeen. His whore maybe… But never the less I'll accept your sacrifice…momentarily. I always guessed that Everdeen was merely a coward and I delight in being proven correct. To allow his little whore to volunteer in his place…pathetic. There is no honor in that. He truly is a coward."

Her eyes are alight with joy and giddiness.

"If you care for him as I suspect you do, then I imagine the sympathetic bastard will come and rescue you. That is where compassion is a weakness. When he does, I'll be waiting. So I'll allow you to pretend to be Everdeen for the time being. I will allow you to be the peasants' pathetic symbol of hope. And if Everdeen never comes I will graciously allow you to die in his place. But I bet Everdeen will come to rescue his precious whore and I intend to capture him when he does. Then he will die as well."

She smiles maliciously.

"Now I believe we have some business to attend to. Thank you for your gracious sacrifice." She walks away and begins to scan the walls.

Peeta POV

The entire group gathers near the doors to their cells. Nervous glances are exchanged as we wait. We all know what inevitably follows Katniss' volunteering. We all wait in anxious silence, preparing ourselves for what is coming. However no amount of mental preparation could have readied me for what came next.

Katniss' screams echo through the dungeon walls and no matter how hard I try to block it out the sounds reverberates through to my soul. It tears at my heart and I feel my entire being shatter. Knowing she's in pain rips into me slowly. No amount of ripping at my hair or screaming and shouting can cover the way Katniss' screams are heard resonating through every rock and crevice.

When it finally stops so does my heart. What has happened to her? Is she still alive? Of course she is. My mother is too cruel to end her torture so quickly. She will live to suffer the enduring agony.

The sound of multiple footsteps gathers our attention again. Through the dark corridor I can see the faint outline of many figures as they emerge into view. My mother walks before them and immediately behind her are the guards who are dragging Katniss' wilted figure.

The guards aggressively heave Katniss' sagging body through the gate to her cell and she lifelessly tumbles across the stone floor.

"Now see here," my mother scoffs, "this is what I will do." She gestures to Katniss' limp and battered form. "I will not be trifled with Everdeen. Even your precious little whore cannot escape punishment and neither will you. You cannot forever hide behind those foolish enough to do your bidding. But you can save the rest of your companions from this same fate. Just surrender yourself and I will allow your companions to go free."

With shaking arms Katniss' pushed herself up enough to stare at the Queen with fierce determination.

"I am Everdeen." Her voice is raw and gravely but her words are steady and filled with passion. My mother's hand swiftly cuts through the air and a loud crack fills the small space as the flat of her palm connects with Katniss' battered cheek.

For a moment she seems to contemplate allowing the anger I can see bubbling behind her eyes to burst forth. But instead she turns and calmly strolls past every cell and holds each prisoner in her powerful glare. Once she reaches me she smiles. Her lips curl wickedly and her teeth gleam like sharpened knives.

"Fine. _Everdeen_," she says in a mocking tone, "since you have so bravely surrendered I will allow your friends to go free. You will remain here with me."

With a swift kick from my mother's foot Katniss slumps to the ground of her cell once again. My sides ache as if I was kicked as well. My arms yearn to reach out and hold her tightly to my chest. To hold her in my arms where I could keep her safe and protected.

Katniss groans as she lies lifeless on the floor. My mother leans down and whispers menacingly into Katniss' ear.

She stands up with quickly, resuming her proper stance and the guards stand at attention around her.

"Take them away. Take them far away." More guards come rushing in from a side door and the separate into our individual cells. With a harsh hold the seize us and drag us out of the dungeon.

Katniss POV

My side aches from where the Queen's foot had recently made contact.

I can feel her presence looming closer and when her breath hits my ear I shudder. "Looks like Everdeen doesn't care like you thought he would. He still wouldn't stand to take your place. Oh well it looks like you'll have to die. He'll come to try and save you then, he won't be able to resist. But any plans he has to save you won't succeed. You must pay for your crimes after all. Don't think that I don't recognize you. I knew from the moment I saw your face at the ball the other night. I recognized you as the so called pretty face that my son went completely mad over. I remember you from the ball so many months ago when Everdeen had the nerve to steal from me. You will perish for aiding him that night. And when Everdeen and all of your precious companions come to save you I will kill them as well."

I can feel as she stands up and moves away from me.

"Take them away. Take them far away."

I can feel a certain blonde haired prince's blue eyes piercing through me but I can't find the will or the strength to turn over.

The sounds of more footsteps ring across the floor and I can here as they roughly jerk each prisoner from their cells. Inside I feel satisfaction swell within me. At least they will be safe for now.

"No!" Peeta's voice cracks as they begin to drag him from his cells. His protests can be heard as they continue to drag him down the corridor.

I muster all the strength I can and lift my head just as Haymitch passes me by.

_Don't come back for me._ I mouth and his lips set in a hard line of disapproval and understanding. My head falls back to the floor as I give in to the onslaught of exhaustion.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! You have been so amazingly understanding of my busy schedule and I appreciate it so much! I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Sorry about the multiple POV switches. Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
